supernatural 101
by XManwathielX
Summary: My story is a kind of mix up, Dean is 26 as in season one but in different scenarios throughout the seasons. Sorry if it confuses you a bit but I hope you like it, if you do or don't please feel free to review on it as it's my first story and would love some feedback and if you would like the story to be in chapters then please say as it's a long piece. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1 Purgatory

**Chapter 1 purgatory**

The cut was deep.  
I sat there shaking.  
It was freezing.  
Attempting to try and stop the bleeding by holding down on the wound, I felt the blood running though my fingertips. I don't even know how long I've been here, with my thought elsewhere, the agonising pain coming from my head, not remembering how or where it all happened. However, I do know that it smelt like the rotting flesh pulled out of the burning fires of Hell.

Looking around, feeling the cold stone floor in the darkness. I came across a pair of . . . glasses? But I don't wear glasses, so who's were they? I carried on searching, hand fumbling over the little chips of concrete here and there, turning my direction in hoping to find a wall or something to discover some kind of an escape, a door, perhaps? Even a light would help.  
Struggling to breathe in panic of unfamiliarity, I could feel . . . sticks? Moving my hand up the rough material, I thought otherwise. I was holding a . . . skeleton's hand? It sure seemed it, or at least it felt similar to what it would feel like.  
There was silence until I heard a groan come from in front of me, what seemed like a little over a metre away. My throat was too dry to speak, so my only option was to wait till it made another noise so I can follow the sound.

Lying on the cold floor uncomfortably, I started thinking of my past to try and figure out how this happened but I couldn't think straight; there was another noise. It sounded like moaning.  
Someone else was here.

As I tried to move forward, I felt fear. Putting my arms in front of me to pull myself up, I screamed as I touch my leg: one was badly injured and I suspected the other was broken. All I could think about was the pain of my body and now my throat.

Screaming came to be a good thing as the groaning person finally spoke.  
'Hi, okay, hang on. I will come to you.'

It was a man and I felt like he knew the situation and how to deal with it. How are we going to get out of here? Is he going to help me? Can I possibly trust him? It didn't seem that I had a lot of choice.

Maybe he has answers to my questions and maybe he knows an escape route. I could hear his breathing now as he shifted towards me. My heart was beating faster than an alarm clock at 5am.

'You alright? Take this.' He came and I could hear him sit down next to me and he managed to place what I recognised as a flask into my hand. I drink half, thankful that my throat was moist at last.  
'Thanks,' I say as I pass the flask back to him.  
'At night it gets a bit chilly in here,' he chuckled.  
'Well, we better get some light in here. It's the only heat we can get,' he says and he moved to get up.

'You're treating this like you live here.'

He stopped moving. 'I kind of do live here, really, but now you're here we can all get out,' he laughed.  
'What did you do to get here?' I questioned  
'The question is "what is a sweet girl like you doing in here and asking so many damn questions?" '  
We chuckled.

"Alright, I've found the lights," he announced.

With the click of the switch, the room lit up. He stood tall, with a limp, next to a metal door. He wore jeans which had rips and mud on them, but he didn't wear a shirt which I was pretty happy about, though he had scars all over his front.

I must have looked such a mess covered in blood and filth, because he said,

"You okay? Here let me help you." He lifted me up bridal style and I swore to myself I would not scream in pain. However, my eyes still managed to well up.  
He put me down on an old jail-like single bed in the corner of the room, and in seeing my pain, he walked over to an old worn out wooden closet and opened to get a shirt, which he began to rip into strips.

"Okay, hold on," he said calmly as he wrapped the strip around my head. Trying to focus on anything other than the pain, I look at his deep green eyes and his short hair brown. He finished wrapping the material round me and then grabbed a chair and placed it by the bed that I was lying on. There were two beds, one near the door and the other in the corner.

We spoke a little small talk he said his name was Dean and I spoke of mine which was Maxine. Soon enough, we heard a knock at the door; it was in a little rhythm. Dean got up, holding his thigh and he went towards a box.

"Beer? Really?" I questioned, shocked.  
"Yeah, its sorta like beer, it came with a guy but he won't mind," he said, grinning at me then back to the box.

"Door's open" he shouted. "Like it has a lock," he muttered to himself.  
The door swung open and a tall man stepped in and Dean threw a beer at the figure and he caught it.

Before I could ask who the guy was, Dean turned to me.

"Don't freak out he's one of us . . . ish . . ."  
"Really, he's a vampire and you're a human and you're drinking a vampire's drink so I'm gathering he's okay," I chuckled sarcastically.

Dean and the other guy exchanged glances.  
"I'm Benny, but why are you here? You're human."  
"I chose to come here." I stated matter-of-factly. Dean and Benny looked at each other and both knew that this was trouble  
I got up slowly, even though Dean warned me not to get up, but I couldn't help it; I had a gut feeling I needed to leave, quickly.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked, whilst both men sat around the bed I laid on.

"I'm not sure," I said, trying to remember.

Then it hit me.

"The last thing I remember is . . . that my house was broken into and then my dad came rushing in to mine and my two big brothers' room. Dad told me and my brothers to lock ourselves in the bathroom, but then the people found us. I remembered screams . . . and then I blacked out. That's the last thing I can remember."  
"Okay, anything else 'bout your family?"  
"My dad and brothers tried to hide it from me and thinking now. . ." I paused for a moment.

"I know why I'm here."  
Dean and Benny looked eager for me to continue, but there were screams and growls coming from outside. We all turned to the door  
"Okay" Dean said, knowing he had to explain everything.

"We're in a place called Purgatory and outside there are over a hundred creatures. Now do you know anything 'bout this?"  
"PURGATORY" I panicked but calmed quickly  
"Yes I know, most of my family are hunters. I read a lot of their books, so, yes, I know about Purgatory and the vampires, leviathans and other demons out there and crap, and that just puts me in more shit."  
"It's going to be fine, cause you knowing all that crap helps us so much to get out here and survive."  
Benny decided to chip in.

"She has a broken leg, both actually."  
"Thank you I would never have realised that," Dean said sarcastically.  
"Right, so it sounds like we better get a move on," Dean said joyfully, trying to diffuse the fear in all of them, and as we all knew what lie ahead.  
Benny shook his head at Dean.

"Well, what do you think we should do."  
"I think we should stay here till she gets a bit better, then we head out at light."

Therefore, we rested down for the night talking about how and what our lives were like before, Dean spoke of a family who have lost and loved and that he only has a younger brother Sam, who was different to him and his father; Sam dreamed of an actual boys life and he went to college in California. He had a girlfriend that died a while back, by the same demon that killed their mum, and that's how he got sucked back into hunting.  
"I'm sorry about your mum." I said continuing  
"No! I just had a flash-back … I know what killed my family and I sorta know how I got here."  
"Go ahead." Benny nodded  
"Have you ever heard of a leviathan?"  
"Yeah, I blasted one and landed here." Dean said

"Oh . . . "

I passed out and didn't wake till the next day, but when that came it was no different, just a little bit lighter.

I thought to myself 'waking up to the sweet sound of screaming, wonderful.' As soon as I thought it I realised it had slipped out.  
Benny and Dean both looked at me in the same way.  
"Sarcastic" I announced as I sat up, falling straight back down. Then I remembered more, but this time I awoke in tears.

"My whole family's dead . . . because of me"  
Dean brows rose. "Hey, hey, let's not jump to conclusions."  
"Dean what if I belong here, like, what if this is my punishment?"  
"Guys, we gotta go." Benny's impatient, listening to the surroundings, while I and Dean were ignoring him.  
"No one like you belongs here, okay? Now, we are going to get out of here today."  
"What have I got to go back to?"  
"Hey, can you two finish your chick-flick moment." Benny said

We stop to look at Benny.  
"He's right, we have to go or they will find us and beg to God you don't want that."  
Dean picks me up again and Benny gathers what we'll need into a bag of knives and guns made out of materials in purgatory.

We start by walking hastily though trees and thorn bushes.  
"We need to get to an angel. Cass," Dean states.  
Benny turns to Dean in disgust.  
"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not finding a damn angel. We already have her; we don't need an angel as well."  
"I don't care. I came here with him I'm leaving with him," Dean retorted.

Benny sighed.

"The only way we can get outta here, there's no room for an angel."  
"I'm gonna find him." Dean was getting angry  
Before Benny could retaliate, Dean shouted,

"I'm not leaving him, okay!"  
The whole forest went silent, the screams and cries diminished. We all look around, knowing what lies ahead, waiting to strike.  
"Okay," Benny accepted. "Give her this," he handed Dean a knife, "and she will have to fight."  
"She can't –"  
"Don't you think I taught myself how to fight?" I piped up.

"I've been surrounded by hunters all my life." I didn't want to be a burden, but I also knew this isn't as easy as I make it sound.  
"Fine," Dean said, "but stay behind me."

I nodded, knowing that the things out there are going to be hard to kill, especially with a broken leg.  
The sound of dead sticks cracking and dead leaves

breaking all around sent horror to us all. Five leviathans formed in front of me.  
Dean and Benny turn, ready to fight, but they didn't; they just stood there looking at me with blank expressions plastered over their faces.  
A moment or two later, a women stepped forwards, she looked at Benny and Dean with a grin then straight at me with the look that a man gives when he finds gold.

"So, you are the girl that has the magic?" she said, half laughing.  
My brows furrowed. "What?"  
Her head cocked to the side, face spreading in an ear-to-ear grin.

"Didn't poor daddy tell his little angel?"  
"Tell me what?"

She walked closer with a smirk on her face. I want to punch the thing off, but I also want to know what she means.  
"But if I remember clearly, you weren't always daddy's little girl. You're the girl he never wanted, the trouble that wouldn't leave."  
"Is this the part where I rip your head off?"

She laughed.

As she stood a mere six foot away from me, she looked strange, with no grin. It was shock.

"Where is it? Where did you put it?" she raged  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The necklace."  
Thinking of any necklace I had  
'What, the blue one?' I responded.  
"Yes" she said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, yeah . . . that one." shocked to her actually wanting my necklace  
"Yes, that one, you little whore."  
"Hey, do you really want to be saying things like that when I know where the necklace is?"

The next blink I had, she was holding my neck and I was dangling off the ground.

Opening my eyes, I see she also had Benny's knife held at her neck. 'Put her down now, Danielle,' he commanded.  
She looked at him with eyes of hatred and disgust and he looked back in the same way.

"Why do you care? I've heard a lot about you, not caring about anyone or anything except yourself" She paused  
"but then there's Dean Winchester . . ." she said looking head to foot at Dean

However, she did put me down, although not so carefully, and I screamed as the pain seared up my legs.  
"I have broken legs, bitch," I scorn.  
"Sorry, I'll be careful next time . . . now just tell me where the necklace is." One of the men from behind her, whispered in her ear.

"Now, get them." She ordered

The men instantly ran towards Dean and Benny and left me for two other men, who grab both my arms and drag me towards Danielle.

"Now, you're going to tell me where the necklace is and you are going to take me there."  
"That's a real shame 'cause I would love to get to know you better, but it's on earth." I said sarcastically  
"Don't you worry. I have a way of getting both of us back." She laughed with a grin again.  
"Dean?" I turned to see both the hunter and Benny still fighting, but struggling.  
We carried on walking, but a sudden stop came upon us, five or so vampires were surrounding us.  
"Shit," she cursed, looked at the men holding me.

"Well… deal with them." The two men sat me by a tree.  
"Well, hand me a knife." I ordered, trying to persuade them. One of the men took out his knife, but Danielle shouted back at him.  
"What are you doing giving her a bloody knife?"  
"It's not bloody yet," I corrected her with a grin on my face.  
"Just get on with it or do I have to do it myself." Danielle said with an angry tone. The two men headed out towards the vampires with knifes and stakes.

Danielle walked up to me with a knife in her hand. As she struggles to get a grip of my arm, which was dripping with blood from my head, I screamed at her, telling her to let me go, telling her that I didn't know where the necklace was and that I would never be able to find it but she still carried on then suddenly she had hold of my arm and lade the knife over it and slit my arm as I screamed,

"Be a good little princess now" she said cutting her own arm

she gave me a handshake but held tight with her holding my wrist and I holding hers but then an

excruciating pain came flying through my arm over my body, I nearly fainted from the pain but couldn't hold on, closing my eyes it happened all of a sudden, I didn't know how I done it, but I did.  
Dean and Benny came running round the corner. Dean runs up to me to pick me up off the floor while Benny jogs over to Danielle lying on the floor as well.  
"Maxine, what the hell happened here?" questioned Benny.  
"I'm not quite sure," I said, confused and scared. What had I done?

With Dean picking me up again, he barely struggled to lift me off the ground. Walking to the nearest tree to sit and rest didn't sound like a bad idea while Benny drags Danielle from her arms over towards the tree we were heading to.

We sat there for a while with little speech, though, with every growl and howl we all hushed and became alert of our surroundings.

Falling asleep with my head on Deans shoulder, I awoke with a shock  
"I know what I've done, I should have remembered"  
Dean and Benny looking at me for an explanation,

"Ok when I was little I used to get out the house while they were out hunting and my mother was at work, I met up with my best mate and we would have a race to the park but I always won, then one-day a group of shit-heads came over and started pushing and kicking us then they split us up, all I could hear was mike crying, then I closed my eyes and it was silent the next time I opened my eyes I saw my father and brothers running up to me and then he took me home"

Both stared at me with shock

"I did not expect that" Dean said trying to break the silence with a chuckle  
"Wow, I guess it's the only explanation for it" Benny thinking to himself  
"What is" I was shaking with fear as in two seconds I will know the thing that my father did not tell me all my life and the reason the she-devil wanted me and the necklace, am I ready to know? Can I even handle what he will say?  
So many questions having their own mini stampede in my mind,  
Benny looking at Danielle he started speaking  
'This explains everything, did you have the necklace on you when the shit-heads attacked you?' Benny questioned  
"Yes my dad told me to have it on me at all time no matter what, but what does it do to make Danielle want it so bad"

"This is only a guess but I think it's a weapon, I heard of this kind of stuff when I was in my gang, they told me everything I should watch out for and this came up"  
Before he could say more I jumped in  
"What did they say about it"  
"Its a curse put on children who are born to cause trouble, you know when they say that everyone's born for a reason, well these kids are born to cause deep trouble and when they get in trouble with anything supernatural well they kind turn into a bomb killing any demons, lithiathans and vampires in their path"

My eyes filled with tears and my heart with doubt and fear.

"So are you 100% that she's got this"  
"Its the only explanation, I'm sorry"

I couldn't speak, my throat was not dry, I just couldn't speak I was frozen.  
When I eventually found my voice I said  
"Okay, let's just get out of here then we can worry about this once we're back at earth"  
We all nodded and agreed  
As again Dean picked me up bridal style and Benny holding the bag, we set out on angel hunt hoping again not to be stopped.

When morning settled above the oak trees, still leaving the ground in darkness, I hoped soon we would be out of here but as soon as I thought that I remembered what I had coming to me when I went back, every time I thought of this a few tears came to my eye.

Being lifted though the forest, feeling like a burden, like I was holding them back and I was the one who would get them killed but then the slight reminder from Benny looking behind at us with the worst look,  
"What do you think will happen when we find this angel" Bobby said  
"We will find the portal to get outta this place"  
"She's broken, right and she has a cures" Benny pointing the obverse out  
"Yeah"  
"You can't get the angel back in a broken curesed body"  
I felt Deans heart drop from his chest as Benny explained, I even swore I saw a tear drop from his cheek.  
"Dean I've gotta ask, why do you wanna save him when he left you, in purgatory"  
"He had a good reason to and I owe him"

At that moment I thought Dean would drop me and leave me in this place alone but then something else happened  
Benny! I shouted as he got drew up into the trees, a thud as I dropped, turning around I saw that Dean was attacked from behind so he had no choice but to drop me, as I turned my head again I saw Benny back to purgatory floor with a body at his feet he started to help Dean fight off the... Vampires I acknowledge as one was close to ripping Deans throat out I had to do something, I looked around but there was nothing luckily Dean threw his dagger towards me I leaped across not careing about the pain I swung below the knee it was the best I could do, as Dean stood back up I threw the dagger and he caught it and sliced off the head of the vampire.  
But there was too many, after one was dead another came, five vampires came running up to me  
"Shit shit shit" I cursed, trying to find something to defend myself with, I had nothing I knew I was done for but it was unexpected when they didn't attack me.

One came right up to my face  
"We've got you now"  
I had never seen him before, I was officially terrified. I knew I couldn't use 'my cures' as Dean and Benny was there, In my panic I heard someone shout  
"No" it wasn't Dean and it wasn't Benny, I tried to look through the vampires as they stood infront of the figure.  
The pain from my leg got to me, it was to much to handle I fainted.  
Awoken with a familiar voice I bounced up but still sitting,  
"Michael" it was my big brother Mickey (for short), Mickey had brown short hair quite like Deans with brown eyes and a little smaller then Dean, thinking about it now Mickey is like Dean with the big brother strength and caring,  
"Are you ok, did they hurt you"  
"No I'm fine my leg's broken, I thought you was dead, uh is everyone else dead"  
Mickey walking up to Dean asking him  
"Who are you, have you done this to my sister, if you touched her"Mickey threatening Dean  
"No Mickey MICKEY" I shouted "They saved me"  
"No I saved you, I didn't know I left you with two perverts"  
"Hey we are not perverts at all ok" Dean chipping in  
"What do you mean you saved me"  
"I left you at that cabin and I protected it and I was always one step ahead of

you"mickey explained  
"You saved me"  
"Yeah but we can get outta here and I'll look after you like always, but I guess you being here means you don't really need much looking after" trying to lighten the mood  
"Dean, Benny this is my big brother Mickey and Mickey this Dean and Benny, Bennys a nice vampire so please guys stay cool" introducing everyone  
"Right, but Max we really need to go now" mickey erudge  
"They're getting out too"  
"I'm not leaving Dean...and Benny" I said as Benny rolled his eyes  
"They're getting an angel first" I explained  
"Angel"  
"His names Cass, Castiel you may've heard of him" Said Dean  
"Cass, what about knowing the guy"Mickey laughed  
"let's get going and you can tell me on the way"Dean said interested  
"Wait big thang guy, are you okay with us getting an angel especially Cass"  
"No" Benny said giving Dean a disgusted look again.

We carried on walking but my brother carrying me this time  
"How did you survive, I saw everyone die" my chin started trembling as I held my cry back  
"I can't explain it properly but it's only you and me now okay but we will be fine as long as I look after you"  
I let go tears came rushing down my cheek but there was no wine, just tears,  
"Michael, did you know about Maxines cures" Benny asked  
Saying yes as he tried to avoid eye contact but as soon as he looked with guilt  
"I couldn't tell you, dad was going to tell you after the attack of your friend"  
"it wasn't an attack, I killed him"  
"And that's exactly why, you were so depressed after that he couldn't tell you"  
With a nod, the silence was back.  
Still tears coming down, I wiped them off trying not to let my brother see my pain.

Hearing water to the west, I alerted the others, we started walking, with the water becoming more clear, we only had one corner to go, and we took it.  
"Cass" Dean cheered with a hug to a figure,  
Cass was tall with black hair  
And beautiful blue eyes but he was dirty just like us with casual clothes

"So this is the angel"  
"How did you find me, Dean, you need to go now"  
"Why did you bale on Dean"  
"I ran away, I had to"  
"You ran away, that's your excuse... I prayed to you Cass every night"  
"I'm an angel in the land of abomination there have been things hunting me from the moment arrived, their not just monsters their laviathen I have a price on my head, I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them to... Keep them away from you, that's why I ran"  
"Just Leave me please" Cass begs  
"Cass We're getting outta here, We're going home"  
"We got a way of getting out Benny tell him"  
"Purgatory has an escape hatch but I got no idea if it's angel proff"  
"I need you" Dean pleeds  
"I'm not leaving here without you do you understand"  
"I understand"  
With us staying out of the reunion I thought I should chip in  
"Guys we really better get outta here as Cass said laviathens are gonna he after us"  
"Who's the girl"  
"She's a girl that wants to get outta here" Dean still trying to leave  
"Cass"  
"Michael, wheres your father and your sister"  
"She's my sister and they're all dead"  
"Oh I'm sorry but you two really have to get out of here let's go"  
Dean waved his hands to the sides as we all left on Casses call

As soon as we head out again with Cass, we were ambushed by 4 laviathens.  
My brother had no choice but to put me down, as he did a laviathen (who was already knocked down) bit his leg  
"No" I kicked at the beastes face  
"I'm okay" getting his weapon out to kill.  
Watching them fight ans doing nothing Killed me inside, they were all dead.  
Before mickey could pick me up I said  
"Mickey, how did you servive, I saw EVERYONE be killed by the laviathens"  
"After they saw that you were not there, they captured me and tried to find out where you were but I didn't know either, but I blasted one and I ended up here, so you not being there is the reason I'm alive"  
With a smile on my face  
"I love you Mickey"  
"I will always love you even if you get into trouble"  
With a laugh that ended so sudden as sticks cracked around us we knew we had company, but this time it was more much more thundering to the ground like lightening and from now we could see the sparkling light blue portal and only one thing stopping us.  
Mickey leaned me up to some rocks to put me down and the others guarding us.  
He joined them.

I'd never seen him fight, not like this anyway, he had never killed so many.  
Three laviathen attacking Cass with kicks and punches, six attacking Benny, Dean and Mickey but they looked more like the three muskerteers,

We ran as fast as we could towards the portal with my brother doing his very best not to drop me while he runs but then she came back, we thought she would never well we all hoped,  
"Hello children"  
"Aww Mickey long time no see"  
"You know her"Mickey passing me to Dean  
"Take care of her"  
"What no"  
With one leap off the rock shouting  
"You killed my family"  
With anothe laviathen throwing her a sword made out of bone, their weapons clash, with a few clashes of the swords, they were together, as were their faces she spoke to him and he spoke back but I couldn't hear it then she pulled back with a kiss and put the sword infront right into my brother.  
I screamed.  
Dean pulling me back in to the portal  
"No, you murder, no, I will kill you" with tears running down my face, dean through me back into the portal as he tried to help Cass get in aswell.  
"Cass come on, we can't lose you as well"  
"You need to look after her, Dean Dean Deann"  
"No" Dean screamed


	2. Chapter 2 Back on earth

Chapter 2

The sound of crying in the distance

"Max... Max" Dean called  
"Yeah, I'm over here" I cried  
"I have officially lost everything" feeling guilty for my families death  
"I know this might not seem ok now but you have me and I have a brother and a sorta dad, we have both lost family down there but we're still standing here together"Dean smiled and holding my hand, but I could see the pain in his eyes.  
We sat for a while, he stared into my eyes I couldn't help but look back at his grey green eyes then he kissed me, his lips so soft it was like a firework set off inside my heart, at that point all the pain had left my body with his touch, it was a pain killer to my broken bone, I felt like it would never end and I didn't want it to, the kiss turned into a continuous kiss,  
kissing my neck and lips, while our hands touched our lips met.  
As we heard a police siren near by we instantly knew to move on, Dean collected everything into a backpack then threw it over his shoulder and picked me up, we tried to find which, direction the sirens were coming from so we could get help.  
He walked for ages with the sound getting closer but it was like the vehicle had left the siren behind and drove off. I was wrong but my hopes were to the siren was not a police car it was probably a phone in a camp out, we must had terrified them: a man carrying a woman with a broken leg through a forest in the middle of nowhere, sounds fun uh. My leg was starting to burn with pain as I said in agony  
"Dean my leg it's burning"  
"Your loseing a lot of blood but you will be fine" Dean now running with me in his arms, I felt safe.  
We soon heard cars, we gave each other the brightest look but obversly I didn't look to good  
"We need to get help and fast" continuing to run, we reached a road, it seemed like a main road as it had so many cars on it we were saved, well so I thought as Dean gave me a heart attack as he ran through the road and infront of cars trying to get a lift to a hospital and we did, it was brilliant.

A kiss from Dean saying it's gonna be alright and sitting me on the boot car then explaining lies to the driver,  
"Okay he said we can have a lift to the hospital which is only 15 minutes down the road"  
"So what's the story" the can driver said  
"We were camping in a tent and we were having sex then we got beat up"  
"That's our story"I said shocked and embarrassed  
"No don't worry we were in a car not a tent" Dean said with a smirk on his face.  
We got in the car and trying to avoid awkwardness  
"Thankyou so much for helping us" I said trying to start a convsation.  
"Aww so how long have you two been together" the man said happily  
"A little under a year"Dean announced smiling at me with every word  
"Wow quite a relationship you've had but I'm glad it doesn't end here, you look in a bad state there kid"  
"Yeah but someone saved me" giving a kiss back to Dean  
"You two are so sweet, I remember the good old days, I was just like you, doin the same things" the man laughed We all laughed and spoke about memories (mostly the man) until we got to the hospital.

"Okay just hold on, I'll get help"  
"Your not leaving me in this car with him"  
"No of course not why would you think that" Dean said in a high pitch changing his plan.  
He picked me up as fast as he could and ran into the hospital  
"Someone, I need someone's help please" A doctor and a couple of nurses came running out Three nurses put me on the bed while one nurse flirtatiously looks at Dean  
"Is this your sister" the nurse asks Dean  
"Back off he's mine"pointing to every nurse with my eyes  
"I love you" Dean said  
"love you to" I was drawn into the opp room and fixed up.

With Dean waiting nervously a doctor walked up to him with my news.  
"You must be Dean, I need Maxine to stay in for the night so does she have a female in her family who could stay with her"  
"Umm no, I'm all she has but I'm sure I can stay with her right?" Dean wishes to change his mind  
"I will get a nurse to show you her room" Soon when we meet again, it was more love and laughter then before  
"He said I had to keep it on for a month or two, is this gonna hold us back massively"  
"No of course it won't, we need to stick together" he said with a kiss on my forehead.

Morning came as fast as life but Dean wasn't there, I rushed my T-shirt on just in time  
"Hey hey hey what are you doing you should be resting" Dean came running in with coffees for both  
"I thought you left" I said catching my breath  
"No, Maxine I'm never going to leave you, we gotta stick together we're all we have" Dean explained putting the drinks on the desk by the bed.  
"The doctor said I can take you home now"  
"I dont have a home, remember"  
"Yes you do, I'll show you" Dean walked over to my cruches to pick them up and pass them to me,  
"Let's go" holding my cruches infront of me.  
The hospital called us a cab, but the doctor obviously didn't trust Dean but I did and I didn't care what the doctor thought or anyone.  
When we got in the cab it was silent for a while, taking in the scenery  
"Dean what's your brother and dad like" "He's not my real dad but he took me and my brother on when my dad left and he's been like a dad to me since, and my brother... he's totally different then me quite the opposite actually"  
"Wow so your not the good boy, shocking"I said sarcastically  
"Yeah he's the nerd with the books"he laughed  
"So what about your stepdad" "You'll meet him in a minute"  
"Now I'm nervous"I laughed With Dean telling the driver where to go, I sit with my hands together and playing with my thumbs, I didn't know why this was happening I'm normally ok with meeting people but I just had this wired feeling and I was just about to find out what it is.

As we drive up next to a wood, Dean gave the cab driver money and we were on our way, hopping on the cruches through the wood  
"Hey so are you ok with my living with you guys" trying to start a convosation "Yea, you've been though a lot and I owe you"  
"You don't owe me anything, your the one that saved me" I said honestly We both knew we weren't going to agree on this so all we did was laugh.  
The house was in eye sight, it look like a normal out house except for what was inside, I started shaking, with Dean about to walk though the door He turned around.

"You ok... I nodded we have just been in purgatory and your scared to go in the house"  
"I'm not scared its just what if they don't like me, and then I'll have to leave" I said with Dean shaking his head  
"They will like you trust me" Dean said holding his hand out, I took a deep breath and placed my hand in his and we walked through the door together. Dean walked straight over to the kitchen and into the fridge  
"Bobby, Bobby, Sam" Dean shouted  
"Dean, is that you" A tough strong voice called but not only was it a man's voice it was a very familiar voice  
"You didn't tell me your stepdads Bobby" I said happy to hear a family's voice  
"Maxine" Bobby said in the most confused tone I've ever heard, we walked through the kitchen into the dinning room (as I had guessed it was) "Bobby" I ran into his arms  
"Maxine, what are you doing here, you know you can't be out of your father's sight"  
"I was in purgatory with Dean and Mickey" I rushed everything I was saying  
"What, how did you get into purgatory" "Everyones dead Bobby and its all because of me and the cures which you probably know about but please let me stay here and forgive me" not leaving a single breath in between my words  
"Okay it's ok, I will look after you" Bobby holding me close.

When the night came we all had questions that need answers.  
"How do you know Maxine and her family and I don't, they even know Cass" Dean says Crowding around the fridge  
"Her father is my brother and my family are sworn to protect her so thankyou for getting her outta that place"  
"No thanks needed but so she's kinda my cousin right"  
"Well yeah" the atmosphere went dead like it had always been.

Dean walked over towards me  
"Maxine"  
"I heard what he said but technically he's not your dad, right"  
"No but he's pretty damn close to it" With Bobby standing behind him, he put his hand on Deans shoulder  
"I'm so glad to here that"  
"Have you been to see Sam lately" Bobby questioned  
"I thought he would be here"  
"I haven't heard from him since you were gone"  
"What, your kidding right" Dean stands up angry while Bobby shakes his head "I need to see him"  
"Now Dean don't go running in there before you know the true story, then call me when you know"  
"Wait Dean, your leaving" I say as I stand up with cruches  
"Yes I need to but I'll bring him back"at the end of his sentence his kiss was laid again on my lips  
"I won't be long, Bobby sorry you ain't getting a kiss"  
"Dont do anything stupid"  
"Do I ever" Dean says as he gets into his car to drive off.  
We closed the door and sat Down  
"So you and Dean uh"  
"Yeah, you know I thought we had a connection but it turns out were cousins" I said sarcastically  
"Man the first guy I actually really like turns out to be my cousin, Why didn't you tell me about him...and his brother, I thought we told eachother everything" "Because you've got a cures that everyone wants or wants to get rid of it and then there's the Winchesters who are hunted but every supernatural thing on the planet... I just thought it would be best" "So what do you think I should do"I questioned for help and hope "Do youa love him?"  
"Yeah I think I do"  
"Well then there is no reason for you two not being together" A big smile came running across my face, as it came it left.

The phone rang.  
"Hello, Dean is that you. Oh sorry carry on... Yep... Yep ok we'll be right on it thankyou"  
"I'm guessing that wasn't Dean"  
"No, he probably won't be there yet but I do have a job that you may be a big help to"  
"Yeah sure" just as we headed out the door the phone rang. I answered it  
"If you want

your friends alive then give us the girl and you will have your friends, we know you have her"  
"No" I screamed at the phone dropping it on the floor, Bobby came running in "Maxine who was on the phone"Bobby acknowledging the scene,

I told him what they had said and why they're wrong  
"Let's get you in the house and we'll figure out what to do" With me whipping away my tears from the memory.  
"Okay, tell me everything you remember about that night"  
"I saw my whole family die in front of me but apparently my brother survived and know everyone else survived which I'm happy about but I saw them die and their own blood rushing out of their bodies but now I'm just confused" "They are horrible people who are trying to mess with your mind, somehow they knew you were here"  
"Dean"I thought  
"No he wouldn't say a word if they did even catch him.  
The phone rung once again as we climb into the cab  
"Hello, hello listen you son of a bitch your not getting her, she's staying with the only family she's got and guess what if you come anywhere near her I will kill you...Dean"  
"What's happening there" Dean shouts down the phone  
"Oh nothing, we're just about to go and do a job"Bobby laughs nervously "Bobby don't lie to me, if you need help then me and Sam are there okay"  
"John for cryin out loud we're fine" hanging up the phone  
"You called him John" I said quietly

"That's his dad's name right?" Still in the same tone  
"No I didn't, but yes that's his name, he's a lot like his dad how do you about the Winchesters anyway"  
"I told you I read books, everyone's books"

"You read my books"Bobby said chuckling, with me nodding at him

"Why else do you think I lived with you" I laugh jokingly  
"Oh Kiddo, you've always been a daughter to me" Bobby says while I tearing up As soon as we looked at each other we couldn't help but laugh.

We sat together with my head on is shoulder and his arm around me, thinking about the call I remembered something from my past a voice I was shocked I didn't notice at the time, I smiled knowing who the man on the phone was it was the only man who knew me enough to know my family.

We got to the police situation, it was a house with two kids sitting outside I knew exactly what lay ahead and the dread of telling them what's happened but it wasn't like that at all. Getting out the car I introduce myself to two police men, one small the other tall, who stood before me, Bobby quickly came to my side

"Do you know where detective hudson is?" Bobby Being cautious

"She'll be here soon, who's your acquaintance" They said very formal, like businessmen

"She's a trainee, is that okay with you gentleman"

"Perfect"The tall man said looking at me dead in the eye, his voice was soulful. There was something that I didn't like about him then with a blink of an eye and Bobbys back turned while he pays the cab driver, after the two men blinked showing a deep dark soulless mind in their eyes. I gasped,

"Bobby, we need to get on this case quickly" Bobby taking my arm towards the house

"Okay first we go and inspect the house and then talk to the people" Bobby setting out rules with me mouthing every word he says

"I know don't worry" I say comforting him As we start walking towards the door I look back to see the two men still looking at me and Bobby, we walked in

"I look downstairs and you go up, fair?" With a nod from Bobby he traveled his way up the stairs. As I went towards the kitchen I was stopped the two men stood right in front of me

"What does Crowley want with me?" I say as I cover my fear

"Nothing that will hurt you but if you don't come with us, he will die" The tall man said, With my heart in my mouth I lost the words to say anything

"Not until you answer my question, properly"  
"We don't know what he wants but we know that it's great importance that you come with us" the smaller man said in a angry tone

"What If I don't come with you" I said proudly  
"You will regret it for the rest of your life" The tall man said thinking he had me wrapped around his finger  
"Aww do you two take it in turns to say something" patronizing them was first thing that came to my mind  
"No" said the small man.  
The two men looked at each other then at me  
"We need to go now, it's your last chance" demanded the two men simultaneously.

Before I knew it, they grabbed both arms and with a blink I was in a filed

"Hello Maxine, how was your trip in purgatory"  
"You little son of a..." I leaped at him but the two men still holding me, held me back

"Shhsh don't be like that, I'm on your side remember"  
"Surprisingly not, you'll have to remind me"  
"Well look at your leg and if you didn't go to purgatory you would never of met Dean Winchester" I look down in shame, I ignored the fact that both legs were healed  
"Least my family would be alive" trying to rebuild the anger  
"They were dead before you flashed out and yeah sorry about that but they were keeping me from seeing you"  
"Oh I wonder why, oh yeah because you wanna kill me" Crowley laughs uncontrollably  
"Is that what they told you well poor daddy lied to you your whole life" I looked down  
"Its turning like that"I whispered under my breath.  
A bomb of smoke landed on the ground before me, looking up I discovered it was Danielle.

Anger rose up inside "Wait... Steady girl" Crowley warns "How did you get outta there"I asked Danielle  
"Maxine I think your forgetting I'm the king of hell, I put her in there to collect you... but she failed and don't ask me about your brother, trust me I don't know how he got in there, well toodles...let her go" Every demon around vanished except for Danielle  
"Maxine, I had no choice. He would have killed me. Can't you see I had no choice" Danielle pleads for her survival

"And now I'm going to kill you" tears fled from my eyes  
"You should have stayed in Purgatory" I wasn't going to lesh 'my power' just yet, that would be too quick and easy.

All I could think about was was watching my whole family die, playing it back in my mind. As my leg was repaired I ran as fast as I could towards Danielle, as I got closer I swung for her face, I was an inch behind her I grabbed her head and threw her over my shoulder.

I checked my back pocket to see if it was still there and it was, I unstraped it away from my leg and held the knife to her throat  
"Guess who this is"  
"Umm your brother's" Danielle cried  
"No it's mine, someone didn't let me have time to say goodbye"  
"Wait this is his" She held out my father's knife which he gave to my brother, I took it as fast as I could and with a flash her head rolled far and her body dropped to my feet but my anger was not over, it was like an uncontrollable fire in a barn, burning every last thing inside, I fell to the floor in my grief and pain  
"You bitch, your the one who killed him you shouldn't be begging for mercy" I stabbed her continuously, with her blood on my hands and face.

I screamed  
"No..." while still stabbing her, I couldn't stop the more I stabbed her the more I wanted her dead but she was and I knew that, I just wanted her to feel the pain he went though.  
"Maxine stop Maxine look at me, look at me!" Dean shouted

"Come-on Sam" I turned ny head to face the road miles away where I see Dean and his brother running towards me. I look back at the body with my arms holding the knife to her chest. With Dean next to me

"Maxine it's okay put the blade down its okay" I drop the blade and look at my hands covered in her blood, I cry uncontrollably again "I didn't mean to, I swear, I just couldn't stop myself"  
"I know, I know"  
"Do you"I questioned  
"Sammy can you get the car, we gotta deal with the body"  
"Your letting me drive you car"  
"Do it before I change my mind" As Sammy walks back to the car, Dean explains about the mark and when he couldn't stop when he killed his last victim with the knife, I had already heard about the mark of Kane and how it only works with the knife but the knife was only for one person and they're tracking her down  
"And her name is abbadon"  
"Abbadon" I gasped  
"Do you know her" The car pulled up just behind us,  
"You okay, I'm Sam"  
"Sammy, keys" Dean lent out his hand demanding the keys Sam rolling his eyes and gave the key to Dean  
"We better get you home, where's Bobby"  
"Bobby" I shouted  
"Oh shit I don't know, we was doing a job but I dunno where it is, how long have I been here"  
"We dunno, we just saw you when we were driving by"

"He might still be upstairs then maybe" Dean suggested Let's go we all ordered.

Getting in the car with worried faces, we set off finding Bobby  
"Wait, does someone have a phone" I said rushed with hope, Dean points to the bag beside me while I revel through the knifes and stakes until I found a phone. I dialled a number and spoke through it "Hi do you have.. could you hold for one second"

"You can't say hold the line to the police"

"Whats Bobbys last name like what he would use in an investigation" whispering and holding my hand to the phone

"Jones, detective Jones" Sam explains

"Do you know where detective Jones is...thankyou do you have his number... I'm his trainee... Thankyou" Hanging up the phone then putting it beside me

"21 Johnson road" With no seat belt I fly one side of the seat to the other but then I held on tight to the front two seat heads.

Pulling up to the house I sense sadness as the family still sit there crying and with police cars hoarding around the house, as we get out of the car Dean pulls me back  
"These people have seen you before right?" Whispering with concern, I nodded  
"You had a broken leg" Remembering the broken leg I once had I needed to think quick  
"I'm her twin" I say with a grin.

As we open the door Bobby was coming down the stairs, looking at his feet  
"Look who I found" I said as Bobby looked up  
"Sam" Bobby said joyfully as he hugged both.  
"Okay, I need to show you something and I need your opinion" We followed

Bobby upstairs and into a room which I had thought to be a child's room as there was dolls and other various toys spread across the floor, Bobby walking over to the window picks up one of the toys  
"Look" turning it over there was a symbol on the bottom It was a anti-possession  
"Wait how is a toy gonna get possessed" I said overly confused But no-one knew why these toys  
symbol on the bottom It was a anti-possession  
"Wait how is a toy gonna get possessed" I said overly confused But no-one knew why these toys had what they had  
"So the only way is by speaking to the kids" I lead the boys toward the kids outside  
"Hi I'm Maxine, I need to ask some questions but if you need me to stop then I will"  
"Yeah just ask away" the older girl said strong  
"What's up with the toys" I asked getting to the point  
"My brother done them, there's something wrong with him but the doctors don't know what but I do...they didn't believe me they said that I was the crazy one but I'm not"  
"Ok just breath, I won't judge you... I had another passionate who thought she was god but I told her that she was just an angel" I smiled Gaining her trust she finally spoke  
"He hear's voices and feels death This one time when we went shopping he screamed at the counter then dragged me off to the corner and told me the lady at the counter was a demon"  
"I think I know how I can help him, could you tell me where he is?" She pointed to the house The words 'oh shit' came to mind  
"What's his name?"  
"Michael" she answered

Running through the housing shouting his name when I suddenly heard a scream I ran back outside to see if anyone outside was screaming but no everyone was still doing what they had already been doing like nobody had heard the scream  
"Bobby" Bobby walked over to me  
"Did you hear the scream" he shook his head That just made the while situation worse.

I ran back in the house  
"Maxine I need your help or there going to find me and kill me, I know I can trust you, you've been to purgatory and your family are dead, so is mine" I looked around trying to find him but as soon as I couldn't find him I knew, he was talking to me in my head  
"Michael I need you to tell me where you are, what happened to your family? How do you know about me?" "I'm in the cupboard under the staires" I instantly jumped up towards the staire and there he was sitting there small and innocent.

"You can come in if you want" he said with a sweet voice but as soon as I sat by him we where no longer in the house, we was outside my home  
"How can you be an Angel"  
"I'm guessing my mother was an angel my big sister had spoke of her like she didn't fully know her and like she had a secret"  
"Why have you brought me here"  
"Because you wanted to, I read your mind and heard your prayers" I couldn't think of any words  
"I...had a friend who was an angel, won of gods sons, his name is Castiel"

"Castiel, you've met him"  
"Yes he's in purgatory"  
"I'll get him out if you do something for me"  
"You can't go in there, it's horrible, you wouldn't survive"  
"I'll get him out" and with a wink he was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3 keep your family close

Chapter 3

I turned towards the house, my stomach curdeled, I didn't know what to expect but I knew I needed to go in, It looked the same, with the gray gate and unpainted windows but all the lights were off and it was like deaths door and I was about to walk in to it, I stumbled with a dilemma I stopped, froze even, all I knew was that I couldn't feel my legs.

After standing there for about 20 minutes, I knew I needed to go in so I did, one step after another feeling the sick rising from my throat I had to do something fast, I leaped myself over the gate pukeing out half my body weight 'I was ready, ready to walk in the house of my families sad memories, the house that failed to protect' I thought.

I twisted the door handle till I heard the click, I jumped when the click was heard, I pushed the door open and walked in, it was cold with no soul, I didn't know what to do I couldn't exactly walk in and make a cup of tea for myself but I did wonder if anyone found my family and the police have taken them and had buried them but then I thought of the horrors of seeing my dead family, I couldn't do it though there was something telling me to go upstairs.  
No voice.  
No no-one was in the house. But something was telling me, I'd thought it to be a gut feeling but I had one of those before many times and this was different, totally different.

I was so confused and conflicted with myself all I could do was scream still standing in the door way I heard my name being called out, I was so scared I froze.  
With my relief my neighbor named Margaret (the good one, she was always happy but thoughtful in every situation) came running through the door she clenched her arms around me as she knew what had happened, we both fell to the ground on our knees hopping they would be back soon but we knew they wouldn't  
"Maxine where have you been and where is your eldest brother" she says drying away my tears  
"He's dead" I cried  
"We landed in purgatory In different places but we met half the way and I've been living with a man I met in there and I love him" telling her the whole story As we stood back up she said "You've been to purgatory you poor thing, no-one should ever go there, it's for monsters not sweet little girls" she explains  
"Wait you don't think I'm mad and you know about purgatory"  
"Your dad didn't sit you guys next to me if I didn't know about everything that going on in the reality of this world" she says trying to brighten the mood  
"Let's get you out of this house and I'll make you some tea"  
"I just need to get a few things" As she walks out and back to her house a big draft comes through the door, I turned around to see the young boy Michael and Castiel with sad faces  
"My brother didn't make it" I broke down in tears falling to the floor once again "Cass what happened to him"  
"You don't want to know what happened" He said concerned  
"Tell me" I shouted  
"He's still alive but barely, however they've turned him into a... demon" he said slow.

My anger rose  
"Maxine you need to calm down right now" Cass said in his calm voice and only voice as he attempts to calm me down but failed.

As Margaret walked in everyone turned to her  
"They've turned him into a demon, a fucking demon" I shouted in pain With all that's happening Margaret stood up and tool charge  
"Right let's all go in my house right now and sort this shit out NOW" she demanded We all leaped up and went to her living room where we all took our own chair and sat down in silence, Soon after with a cup of tea in our hands we started talking,

Well Margaret did  
"Right so this is what's happened, you and your brother got put in purgatory but only you and some lover boy get out alive then this kid comes along and says he can get Cass and your brother out so he does but your brother was turned into a black eyed demon and now we need to find a way of getting your brother out and the demon out of your brother, right any suggestions" It was silence everyone looked at each other  
"I have a friend called Bobby"  
"He's my uncle"  
"Oh so you know that he could help us a lot"  
"Right let's go" Margaret ordered.

We all walked out towards the car, it was dark now and the only light was from the street lights gleam.  
Margarets car was a land rover, she always let me drive it when I was bored so I choose the right to drive and I did though Cass didn't feel comfortable  
"Cass I'm a professional" I laughed "Does the instructor know what your like when your pissed off" Cass says holding onto the headrest  
"Have you seen me pissed off... Margaret"I laughed  
"So you haven't actually got a driver's licence"little Michael asked in knowing the answer  
"Calm down guys, just put your seat belts on and hold on tight" I laughed followed by Margaret laughing with me, while the two boys sit and holding on to the seats for dear life.

I pull off from the streets away from my home thinking of everything that has happened  
"Do you want to see your family"Margaret said in her serious voice I nodded.

"First left then right, then park up" After remembering what was there I accelerated, taking the exact roads and turns I needed, then I pulled over, directly out side the front gate of the graveyard and once again my heart was in my throat, getting out the car I was stoped  
"Do you need time on your own or do you want me to come with you"  
"I think I'll go alone but if I need you then I'll say but thanks" She told me where they where and I was off, I pushed the gate open and stepped forth, with every step my heart felt like it was getting tighter like someone was crushing it with both hands but I knew I had to carry on.

Going in the directions Margaret had told me I eventually found my family's grave, they were all together like they always had been but one was missing, as soon as I was finished looking at the others I fell to my knees I remembering that I could never bury my own brother. I felt a hand tapping mine, I look to my side seeing Margaret with a sad and compassionate face, she kneels to my side I hold her close while I cry for my grief. After crying for a while I speak "Did you bury them"I ask  
"Yes, I needed to, as soon as I found them I thought it would have been awful for such a family to not be buried in honour...don't cry hon you've got a hell of a family here and Bobby he's always cherished you, you know that"  
"Yeah I know but I pictured me and my brothers to be old with our own children when my parents past" I say wiping my tears from my cheeks with a chuckle from Margaret and I "Come along we have to go and get your brother" she said with passion trying to put a smile on my face "Lets get them"I said with more anger then hope.

We both climb back in the car but this time with revenge.  
Through the night we drove, with the three hour gap it seemed to go on for hours, I was going 120 mph I don't know how it seemed to go on for hours though my thoughts were all over the place and flashbacks of getting out of purgatory and my brothers fight for his life for mine.

Once we parked outside the cabin and got out of the car when little Michael spoke  
"I will get your brother"He said disappearing with the sound of wings "That's getting annoying" I shouted We ran towards the door shouting their names  
"Dean, Sam, Bobby" Dean Sam and Bobby all walking out and with me jogging towards Dean  
"Dean I need Bobby right now and I just..."  
"You need to concentrate on your brother right now"  
"Thanks"  
"Well I have this bitch to look out for" he laughed After we all laughed with Sam shaking his head I went over to Bobby  
"Bobby...have you ever performed an exorcism" I asked, before Bobby could answer Dean steps forward  
"Sam knows it off by heart"  
"Really"I said shocked  
"Yeah, do you mind if I..."  
"Sure thankyou...wait he's not here yet" Though everyone was looking behind me so I turned around to see my brother coughing up blood on the floor with little Michael standing beside him "Michael" I shouted with tears in my eyes Dean grabbed me before I could get to Michael  
"That's not your brother"Dean shouted.

Turning to Sam with a nodd "Sam you ready"  
"Wait Maxine, Maxine please you've got to help me, he's not gonna save me he's gonna kill me, you don't know them, I'm your brother flesh and blood remember" The demon in Michael said with blood dripping from his mouth "Maxine if I don't do this now he will bleed and die...Maxine" Sam says "I know there is a chance of him not surviving but I know that's not my brother... So do it" Everyone grabbed an arm or leg to hold down the demon, I run to Margaret while Sam starts the charm. I look up to see a black dust cloud "Demon" I shouted to the others And then with Margarets goodbye the demon flew into her casting her backwards when the cloud emptys its humanity into her "No" I cried "Hello Maxine, I'm Meg a... family friend" she laughed, She spoke with slow words in knowing the slight 'kick' about my family would anger me but I recognised her from somewhere, maybe she was a family friend or enemy? "Meg, leave Margaret now" Dean demands as he walks over to me and holds arm back "Dean how are you, long time no see, Castiel how's the wings" she laughed "Meg" Castiel said With Sam summing the exorcism "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus" "Arrr" The demon groans "Stop, the only reason I am here is that the demon in your brother is... my brother" Meg says determined to save her brother though highlighting the word 'only' "I swear I did not know he was your brother all I did was hear that this kid is gonna get a lift outta purgatory so I had to save my brother... Stop"She said faster words than before "Sammy"Dean shouts "Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, au..."Sam stops just before the end of the spell "Now get your brother out of mine before I kill you and your brother" I said angry "Kill me" She asked "Meg" Dean

said "Fine but I will get you and your little fucking party trick" she Said pointing her finger at me,  
"Thanks it comes naturally" I say sarcastically, gaining information that she knows about me "She's definitely your bitch" Meg said laughing looking up and down at Dean. With Megs back turned, my hand leaps at her hair but gets court by Deans hand at my wrist, I look up at Dean as he shakes his head 'but' I mouth Dean holds me back as I carry on trying to kill her with her back turned "Max" Dean shouts as he sees Meg turn back around "Be back in a minute, keep my brother safe" she turns to Michael "Freddy don't kill them and... dont get killed" turning to us with a wink she had evaporated into a black cloud again and drifted off. We all walked back in the cabin and sat the demon in the devil/demon trap and closed the doors to sit in the living room with a beer in our hands, waiting nervously for Meg to return.

"Maxine I'm going to go home now but I might go to Margarets as she's at her house now thankyou and hope to see you again" And with another wink he was gone "Maxine, MAXINE, where's Maxine if you've touched a hair on her head I'll fucking kill you, I knew I couldn't trust you, you selfish bitch Dean" "What the fuck is that" "That's my brother" I ran to open the double doors to see an umbrella like figure over my brother who is still sitting "Oh shit... we can't let the demon go... I need to get my brother out" "Maxine what the hells happening" I ran to the back of the trap and placed a knife in my brother's hand so he could cut the rope as he did, However, when he tried to get up the demon flew back into my brother "Arrr" the demon shouted as he swung his arm at his leg and broke it "I stay in here so does he" The demon warned "You fucking bitch" as I punched the demon back "What the fuck Max" the demon said trying to be my brother "Get him out of my brother, now" I screamed "Maxine that's not your brother but that is still his body and if you don't cut it out he will die"Dean explained holding my arms I stumbled back to the big room when the front door flew open as a car pulled up with meg inside.

But as she walked through the door anger flamed up inside me as I ran towards her, I pinned her up against the wall as she was unaware of all thats happened but this time she was wearing a different body with leather skinny jeans and jacket with curly black hair laying over it but I knew it was her.

She swung me over to the wall behind me when I grabbed her hair to throw her on the floor but as I did gravity pulled me with her, we both fell to the floor with a thud which alerted the others (if they weren't already) I stood up with Meg still on the floor and I picked her up and threw her at the wall then another throw at Bobbys desk which landed her in a demons trap hidden under the rug.

As I went for another hit but Dean got in the way "Woh woh, not her, we need her on our side" he said  
"What, her side, look at my brother"  
"And now she's fixed it... somehow"  
"In the truck" I said pointing to the door Sam and Dean walked to the car while I stayed in with Cass and Bobby.

Meg shaking and dizzy woke up weezy "You know what I like a challenge" wiping the blood from her mouth They came through the door with a male body and dropped him near the trap and pushed the body in, the demon left my brother and into the body.

Michael fell off the chair to the ground, I ran to catch him, the world slowed down with my heart beat, I could bearly breath, then the screaming started of Michael yelling at his broken bones.

I dragged him off to the wall near by where I sat with him for a while holding him close treasurering every breath he takes and every single heart beat

"Michael please be ok I love you so much and I always looked up to you and dad of course but you was more of a dad like figure to me" I scuffed

"You never let me or the family down you were my big brother now you have to live... Your the only person I have... Except for these guys but" I teared up, Michael splattered  
"Max the truth is I looked up to you. Dean I'm glad that she's got you... I really am, at first I thought you were a dick but I know you love her...but if you break her I will hunt you down and haunt you for the rest of your life" he scuffles and laughed at the end with a cough  
"No Michael, Michael... He's not breathing Cass save him please I beg you" tears escaping from my eyes like prisoners  
"Maxine I can't bring someone back to life, I'm so sorry" Cass explained I sat there crying, I couldn't speak, I just could not believe that my whole family had died and that my own brother had died in front of me... For me.

With Freddy (the demon) in his new body he said  
"This body was better then his, more... Clean" A fire let loose in me, it was like hell had just exploded in me and I was angry with revengense I got up and ran straight towards him, grabbing my demon knife from my back pocket, into the trap I ran as the knife sliced through Freddie lifting him off the ground.

I held him up infront of me  
"You dont say a fucking word about my brother" I twisted the knife like a key and the light shown through his eyes and I dropped the body to the floor and walked back through the dinning room towards the kitchen As Meg (from the other trap) shouts out  
"No"  
"Did that make you feel better" Dean says sarcasticly  
"You would have done the same" I said back.

I walked further into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a beer  
"No, you will not cover this with drink" Dean shouts ordering me  
"Hypocritical bitch" I say walking back to my brother with a beer  
"Dean, let me go right now so I can kill that bitch" Meg said with tears in her eyes  
"No... No more deaths" Sam demanded "Oh no it's fine for you, you got Cass back... Well what did I get back, all the fucking memories and fear of being alone, I'm more scared now then I ever was in purgatory... Being scared every night thinking that you won't wake up the next day but now I wish I does there" I said raising my voice  
"You don't mean that" Bobby says  
"I'm sorry Bobby I wish it was, you want me to be brave but I can't anymore, your the only family I have and I love you so much but that sickens me to think that everyone else has just died because of me so yes I do mean it..." I couldn't speak anymore I felt like throwing up, all I wanted to do was cry, with my throat filled with pain I walk out the house after taking four or more beers with me.

"Max, Max" Dean came running out and grabbed my arm "Don't do this, don't do what I do cause it doesn't help, all it does is bring everything back even worse the next day" "Then I won't get sober" I say taking another gulp from the bottle "Stop, drinking won't help" trying to grab the bottle "Says the guy who drinks away his sorrows then sleeps with any slut he can find... Was I a slut you found" I say mermering my words Dean was loosing his temper, Half drunk I walked over and sitting on his car (baby) "Get off her" He said carlmly "Make me" I say angry and taking another gulp from my beer.

He walked over with one hand asking for mine, when he got to the car all I could do is fall (though I thought I would fall over literally) into his green eyes sparkeling with love and grief as I grabbed his vest and pulling him closer, waiting for him to make the next move.

As he did, my hand trailed up his chest as the the other tangled through his hair, as our lips touched our hearts were one, I felt everything he had grief, love and hatred.

Soon after There was a scream coming from in the house, a male scream, Bobby opened the door  
"Dean your..." He stopped when he realsiesed what had happened, coughed and carried on  
"Your umm Gonna wanna see this" We both ran towards the house thinking it could be many things but the first thing I thought was 'my brother' but then I remember my brother telling me to 'never expect high things to happen cause if they don't then your fucked' So I didn't, I tried not to make guesses but it's humanly impossible.

Standing in the kitchen, shaking, looking at the ground thinking what was around the corner but with another scream, I lept forwards, my heart was again in my throat.  
"What the fuck, how did I get here. Who the fuck stabbed me" The boy, lost for words in scrutinizing pain awoke.

Dean, who was looking at the boy, turned to Meg  
"You didn't make sure he was dead" Dean said in an angry tone  
"Your the one who stabbed me" He said supprised  
"I'm not that much of a bitch she stabbed you" Meg said with a nod towards me  
"Why" He pleads for an answer.

With the anger of what Meg had said and how she has made me look like the bad I threw the beer bottle in my hand at the ceiling above her dropping the glass and wasted beer on her shouting "Bullshit..." After the shock Meg brushed off the glass saying  
"Well with a temper like that I don't want to be the next one dead... Well First your family then your brother and nearly him... I wouldn't wanna be next" "Shut up" I roared She sighed  
"Maxine come with me" Bobby says holding my arm.

I walk with Bobby outside,  
"With Meg, this is what she does and the only reason she's alive is because we use her because she's against some demons who we are against"  
"So you get around a little camp fire and have a little chat and bitching about them"  
"Now your just being ignorant"  
"I'm being ignorant, she set me up" I laughed  
"I swear she knows" I said shaking  
"Knows what?" He asked  
"I can't kill humans and when I do I... Don't just grieve I break and breaking for me leads to dieing or more human kills but it's different for the person, I don't know what its gonna be like for me"  
"Shh you'll be ok, I won't let anything happen to you" hugging me  
"That's what worries me" I thought We walked back in to see Dean and Sam carrying the boy with an arm each, over their shoulder.

Blood

was everywhere clothes, face, even on the floor. I panicked running back out the door  
"Shes cracked" Meg says with a grin.

I run as fast as I could, East, not looking back , I couldn't, I could never go back not now.  
What is gonna happen to me?  
What am I going to do?  
Why do I recognise Meg?  
"Max...Max" Deans shouting faded.  
As I was running a dark figure got infront of me and it punched me in the face, I fell to the ground like a timbered tree, as I lifted my back from the ground I see Meg looking down on me  
"Come on" Meg leaned forwards and took my hand to pull me up, I lost my words  
"Sorry about in the shack I needed to see how strong you were and if your the girl I remember"  
"I...I think I've changed since I was 6" I said catching my words  
"Oh no I've been a couple of people in your life"  
"What? Who?"  
"Shh" she says holding her finger to her lips She looked back and smiled So I turned to see Dean with a sad face "No" I shout as I what I'd thought would happen next.  
Meg ran a little holding my arm when Cass landed in front us  
"Meg you need to leave Maxine here, she's safe with us" Cass says demanding  
"Don't you understand Cass I need to take her or... they will"  
"I'm sorry Meg" Cass says then he grabs my hand and point it at Meg and I shot out somthing from my hand which pushed back Meg to the ground.

Cass held my arm tight as he walked, at quite a speed, back to Dean,  
"You know what you need to do" Cass says nodding at Dean  
"Cass I don't think this is a good idea" "Do you want her to go with Meg" Cass asks as Dean shakes his head.

We walked back to the house, feeling like a prisoner, innocent on charge, "This is for your own good" Cass speaks calmly.

When we got back to the house Bobby walked up to me  
"Maxine, what happened" he says hugging me  
"Right, so this is what We're gonna do" Dean says  
They left me in the kitchen with Meg while they talk in the other room, they all came walking back two by two with a plan "Right me and Sammy will get food and you guys deal with the boy" Cass walked towards me with a sad face and touched my shoulder, the next time I opened me eyes I was in the cabin tied to a chair  
"No, no, no, no, no DEAN" I hear the car doors shutting Where they coming in or going out? I wondered, until I heard a car door shut and then driving on.  
I was alone. 


	4. Chapter 4 Crowley

Chapter 4

I sat there for a while, trying to cut loose from the rope, my hands must have been bleeding with the aching pain.

The door flew open At three or more black clouds came flying in forming humans  
"Shit" I whispered  
"Hi Max, how's the princess life" Crowley said  
"Shut up Crowley" I said angry  
"They're supposed to be your friends, family even and this is how they treat you" he said supriesed though sarcastic  
"Shut up" I was getting angry  
"She's getting agitated... Should we put her down" Danielle said laughing

"No, we won't harm a her yet" Crowley said

"Crowley" I shouted "Just let me go" I said hoping he would

"What so you can go back to them your so called friends" he said manipulating me

"let's just take her and go or kill her now" Danielle requested

"Maxine your not staying here" Crowley said trying to convince me With a tear in my eye unshown of course

"Crowley" I pleaded

"I'm fed up with this shit lets go" Danielle walked up to me and held my throat while she cuts away the rope from my arms and legs but before I could stand she grabbed my throat tighter and whispered in my ear

"If you try anything then I will kill you" she said angry but quiet.

I was gone, turned into one of them I was no longer in that cabin or on that road or on earth I was in hell, I didn't know which was worse purgatory or hell but all I knew was that I was on my own and everyone around me wanted me dead.

We arrived in hallway with demons everywhere, looking at me with hatred but some with fear.

though my legs were shaking I tried to hide every inch of my body which was in pain or about to scream as was my mind, at that moment I didn't mind being dead but I had to remind myself everyone who had died for me and that if there was a single possibility that Crowley wanted to help me or if this was a whole scam for something.

I knew Danielle wanted to kill me, it must have been killing her to not have me dead, she was holding my arm tight. We kept walking through the fields of demons when we stopped, I turned around to see why we have stopped.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way" Crowley says confused I turn to Danielle thinking she would end me but she didn't, she still had the angry revenge look as she always had

"What do yo..." I said turning to Crowley once more... but stopped over a black out.

When I woke up again I had an scrutinising pain in the back of my head, I looked up to see Crowley standing there looking at me

"Who hit me" I say holding the back of my head

"Danielle" he says quite ashamed looking around I realised I was in a jail with Bearley a bed, the walls and floor full of blood and it had chains with handcuffs at the end near the metal bed

"Crowley" I shouted before he walked off

"Why are you keeping me here... why not just kill me" I demanded an answer but he just looked at me and said softly

"You look like your mother" looking straight into my eyes

"No, you don't get to speak about her or about any of my family" I stated

"I didn't want her dead" he said still in the calm tone quieter then before

"What" I said confused

"I didn't tell them to kill them but they did, from what know Abbadon sent her people to kill them... I never wanted them harmed" he said moving towards me and looking around to make sure no-one heard though there was no-one there

"Why... like why do you want my family alive so much and how do you know my mother"

All he did was walk away with pain on his face, these questions went running through my mind like a haunt.

I sat down thinking of what happens next,  
What will Danielle do next?  
What will Dean and the others do? they cant get me out, I guess from the stories Dean had told me about how him and Sam have been in and out of Hell and the relationships with Crowley and other Demons, Crowley sounded serious and I need to know how he knows my family.  
I think to myself as I lay back on the metal bed.

I was awoken by a tapping sound, flooding the sound of screams I try lifting my head, still with the pain from Danielle's hit, Meg stood with a knife in her hands hitting the metal bars

"Why doesn't Crowley just kill me" I ask

"Because you mean something to him" She sad showing she doesn't know

"You know something... don't you, how does he know my family" I asked again but with a little more anger

"We've been tracking you down for a long time Max" She said

"It's Maxine... and whats so special about me anyway" I answered angry but then confused

"Your like fucking Harry Potter to us" She laughs

"So who's voldemort" I said quite concerned

"Danielle maybe" Meg said grinning

"So what about you" "What" she asks "Well Do you want to kill me"

"No you would have been already dead if I wanted to kill you" she says then whispered

"I'm on knows ones side"

"ooh undercover" I laughed

"fuck off" she laughed in a jokey way but suddenly stopped when there were footsteps coming towards the jails

"right shut up" she said in a nice way though rushed.

Meg ran round the corner,a few minuets later Crowley walked tall around the corner

"Maxine I need you to help me train you" he whispered

"Why would I do that" whispered back "Because Danielle will kill you" He whispered getting angry "Get me out then" I said in normal tone but then all the demons come round the corner with Danielle in front leading them

"Aww how cute your first training, lets see how badly it goes" She laughs turning to her 'army' of laughing demons. Crowley opens the gates and handcuffs me with rope before he takes me to the 'training ring' but I didn't get that far, Danielle obviously had a huge grudge over me as she only just had a slight nod and several guys tried to separate me from Crowley which they succeeded, I knew Danielle was serious as I couldn't breath from er strangling me, Danielle grabbed me by the throat and held me against the wall while 3-5 demons hold Crowley back

"Crowley I'm really sorry to have to do this but a weapon like this can only be destroyed" She said sarcastically

"No Danielle you don't understand"

"Hush Crowley' you wouldn't want to miss the screams of it" she laughed at this point I was thinking of every way out of it but I couldn't do what ever I did back then i would kill everyone even Crowley and Meg but if I'm not strong enough I might send them to purgatory, I cant take that chance, not with Meg at least.

I had to get out of this or I will die.  
I only had one choice, try and get out of it by fighting her... again or dyeing and letting my family's death be for nothing.  
I lifted my arm and shot my elbow at her stomach which made her fall back releasing her hand from my neck so I could breath again, I fell to the ground with my knees shattering, I was on all fours for seconds until Danielle got back up and flipped my shoulder, so I am laying on my back franticly moving backwards away from Danielle. Another one of 'her' demons grabbed my arms, pulled me up and pushed me towards her, with both of us standing she caught me by the throat again and said "While I deal with her, everyone GET TO WORK but you three keep hold of HIM" she said All the demons left in a rush, leaving the three demons holding Crowley and Danielle holding me and Meg pretending to be on her sides.

"Right so first I'm gonna deal with you then the rest" starring at me clenching her fist tighter around my neck.

I thought of coughing, maybe Meg would step in and stop her but I was close to passing out I keep thinking that if I did pass out I would be giving up on everyone, What if I didn't wake up? What if I did die and I was put in purgatory again? Then this would all happen again, or I would be put in and Crowley would come and get me... I couldn't really be thinking of this, wanting to die and hoping I would be in PURGATORY no, even if I did I would be haunted just as bad, worse even... no, I couldn't go back there not now.

Michelle died getting me out I couldn't go back on a HOPE, that would be stupid. She pushed me, no longer holding my throat but I'm arms down the hall while the demons followed with Crowley, "Danielle why are you doing this" Crowley shouted in anger

"Maxine do you have an uncle" she said ignoring Crowley's question

"What has that got to do with anything... Yes why" I said angry "And what did you call him"

"What's your point" I said hoping it would all end

"What did you call him" she said shouting at my face  
"Franky" I said  
"And what happened to him? Did you ever see him? Did he ever tell you that he loved you?" "I'm geussing you had no family" I said sarcastically a

"I need you to see the bigger picture before I kill you and your not helping me" she stated

"With my grandad are you kidding me... FINE just because I wanna know the fuck your saying, he died from a heart attack and he didn't have a funeral before you ask and I never saw him but I practily spoke to him every day on the phone and yea he did...sometimes but he wouldn't stop saying how much he loved my mum and how much she means to him SO WHAT HAS THIS GOT TO DO WITH HIM " I shouted in quick words

"Ask him" as she points to Crowley

"What?" Silence was his only way out I shrugged off Danielle with anger and frustration

"STOP THIS BULLSHIT NOW, I'M FED UP WITH PEOPLE NOT TELLING ME WHO I AM OR WHAT I AM... I'M TIRED OF SECRETS NOW SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHO THE FUCK AM I AND YES THAT INCLUDES MY FAMILY BUT NO ONE CAN TELL ME BECAUSE THE LAST PERSON WHO COULD IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU BITCH AND I'VE SEEN MY WHOLE FAMILY DIE BECAUSE OF YOU SO I DON'T REALLY GIVE A FUCK WHO MY GRANDAD IS AND I DESERVE A FUCKING EXPLANATION" I shouted

"Well you have a set of lungs on you... Look I'm not the one who sent people to kill your family okay all I want to do is kill you that's all" she says sarcastically but in a careing voice

"Why do you what to kill me so badly" I asked

"Crowley tell her who you really are"

"Changing the subject a bit"

"Crowley" Danielle shouted The three demons left Crowley's side,

I turned around to see Meg backing away waving goodbye then disappearing,

"Crowley just tell me" I ordered

"Crowley" Danielle shouted Shut up I shouted I couldn't hold back my anger, it took over me it was like another person had just broke through my mind from far back and had exploded with violence, Punch after punch I threw my fists at her face and her stomach, she fell to the floor with a scream but I didn't stop there, I kept kicking her stomach, blood started dripping from her mouth, Crowley pulled me back but I couldn't live with her living as well.

Once Crowley had pulled me back I ended my rage

"Maxine I need to say something, and don't freak out again like a maniac"

"Depends what the fuck you say" I said calming down but still pissed off "I don't exactly know how to put it in words so umm" he said slow

"Hey'ay Maxi" he said in a different voice but I knew

"HOLLY SHIT" never ending tears came running down my face, all I could think about was all the things my family haven't told me but then the adding of... Crowley being part of my... Family

"Your my grandad aren't you" with a nod from Crowley

"FUCK" the place was full of jail cells, it was sort of square shape with the surrounding walls as jails and in the middle of the square was two coloemes which both sides were jails it was like a stable I used to go to (sneak into), I walked round the corner to sit by a wall away from Crowley.

After sitting for just under half an hour crying, with Crowley sitting around the corner I knew I needed to find answers,

"How? My mums not a demon is she?"

"No, she inherited most from her mother but she says Juliet is a lot like me but any ways you and her look all look like each other" he chuckled

"Except for me"

"I didn't even know your nan was pregnant, I had no clue you would be cursed or any of this would happen... look when your nan was on her death bed she told me i had a daughter and that she had a daughter who seemed to be like me"  
"A one night fucking stand, are you serious, this ALL happened cause of one night when you fucked my nan,did she have dignity" I shout but thinking back to what he had said I moved on "How old are you any ways" I asked  
"We are not talking about me" he requested

"Your old" I laughed  
"So your my granddad" I said getting back to the point

"Yeah... Sorry kid" he said  
"Naa its fine I just have the king of hell for a Granddad" I signed sarcasticly It went silent for a while until Danielle arose, she came round the corner like thunder and once again held my throat but i could still speak, but I stayed silent, I couldn't find the words what were the right words  
"Now you've had your little family reunion... lets get down to business"

"No Danielle... let me" Crowley said serious

"No do you think I'm that stupid" Danielle laughed

"Have I ever been a family guy" Crowley chuckled I was starting to get worried now thinking Crowley would go ahead with this but then

"Because they're all human, until this little princesses showed up and everyone freeked out and dropped everything to get her or kill her well at least Abbadon will be VERY happy to see you" she laughed  
"I knew you was working with her, how could you do this to me" Crowley said angry she threw me to the jail door (metal gate) and walked over to kick me in the stomach, I thought my ribs had broken

"She wanted you alive so I guess this wont hurt" she again picked me up by the throat

"What is your obsession with throats and strangling people" I yelled All she did was smile and then she took out a carving knife from her back pocket and sliced it through me.

With one breath left I screamed in pain, she dropped me to the floor and walked off shouting

"She's dead" then shouting various names, she left the knife in me,

"Was that more comfortable" she laughed referring back to purgatory I looked over at Crowley who was sitting in shock, I had never seen him in shock before and I think he had never been in shock to, tears came falling out my eyes as blood spilled out of my mouth, I leaned against the jail and pulled the knife out with a scream, a couple minutes later a light shown through my clothes as I gasped. I lifted my T-shirt up, a little over the bellybutton to see blood but not spilling blood, I tried to rub it away leaving my hand full of blood but the deep cut was gone, it was if I had healed like wolverine. Danielle came round the corner with a shock

"Shit, what the hell are you" Danielle winner slow and shaky This made her more angry, I don't know who was more frightened me or her. With a swish of her hand Crowley flew to a jail cell door stuck to it,

"What is she" Danielle shouted I stood with my back to the gate trying to figure out what's happened

"Danielle I don't know" Crowley yelled

"Michael" she shouted with a huge grin towards me, a few seconds later a figure walked up to Danielle

"Mickey...you BITCH, what have you done to him" I screamed Danielle had put a demon in my brothers body my heart had never sank further then this moment, I had officially froze.

After seeing my reaction Danielle shouted

"Boys" Five or so demons came round the corner staring at Danielle like she was GOD, or worse queen of hell

"Danielle no" Crowley screamed in knowing what she would do Three demons (out of the five) went for Crowley and held him back, though Crowley did fight back but only lasting a few struggles, it was like he had no power or he's given up, given up on me, letting me die or worse be taken by Danielle to Addabon.

Still frozen with Danielle and Crowley debating around me, looking at Michael or the demon in him thinking: He's so much like him... But he's not him, leave it alone, don't let it get to you and let Danielle and Abbadon win the tears from my eyes.

"Right" Danielle shouted

"Let's got on with this" Danielle shouted again With a pointing of her finger at me the other demons grabbed my arms, I couldn't do anything but I needed to say something anything to stall all the time I had

"Hey" I said shaky and scaffold

"I will only come with you if you take that demon out of my brother" I shouted towards the end with confidence

"Fine"Danielle said angry

"When we get there I will let him go" I knew I had no choice, I couldn't argue with her.

With a nod the demons grabbed my arms and put handcuffs on them but these were chunky and had markings on them

"What.. What are they"

"These stop demons from leaving, so it will stop ALL your little party tricks" As she said 'tricks' she ran her fingernail down my cheek but it didn't heal  
"Now I'm totally confused with you"  
"She's not in death situations so she won't heal for little things that won't kill her, but she will get stronger... Quickly" Crowley said fascinated in my power

"Well we better get her to Abbadon quickly then" Danielle said  
"Dammit Danielle don't you see She's more than just a power, you don't know what your dealing with" Crowley shouted She and the other demons took off with me. 


	5. Chapter 5 Abbadon

Chapter 5

When we arrived, it was dark and cold it sure seemed like I was in a sort of warehouse  
"Where are we" I asked but they ignored me All they did was grab hold of my shoulders, we stopped at a metal door,  
"Open the door" a low voice from one of the demons  
"Okay princess" I said in my lowest voice  
The handle was boiling hot like there had been a ceasefire, I tried to not show it by holding on to it tighter, but it burned  
"You know that's really smart " I said as I let go as if it was a normal handle  
"I see what your doing... You want me to use my "little power'' to cool it down am I right" I said trying to not give myself up  
"Fine" I said  
"Your not much of a talker" I said turning back to the door I laid my hand over the nob and closed my eyes, I wasn't sure what I was doing or what would happen but it did.

My hand went cold as ice, I knew then that I wasn't just the king of hells granddaughter I was something more but I had no clue what, the nob sizzled and steam flew above it I turned it with a click  
"You wish that was your nob, you dirty bastard" I said jokingly I opened the door wide open and looked in, I couldn't see a thing at first but once my eyes adjusted I could see a band of lights hanging down and a few spotlights shining at a chair next to a table  
"Don't worry that's not for you" a woman's voice said  
"Well not if you do what I want" she chuckled I guessed it was Abbadon and I was right  
"Abbadon, its so nice to finally meet you" I said sarcastically  
"Cut the crap kid, what are you" she said in a more firm tone  
"I don't know what I am"  
"I said cut the crap, your Crowley's granddaughter and I will find your secret" she Said walking up to me  
"I already told you" I shouted With anger  
With anger raging in both of us she slapped me around the face but before I could retaliate Danielle pulled me back by my hair  
"She's been with the Winchesters" Danielle says sucking up to Abbadon  
"The Winchester Boys, oh you poor girl you don't want to be with them"  
"She's even fucking one of them" a voice said in the distance but I knew it was Meg  
"Let me guess, your pretty, cocky and a slut so its gotta be Dean" Abbadon laughs continuing "Wow it is isn't it... Dean has quite a reputation with women"as she laughs along I couldn't hold my anger in, it was impossible its like she knew what would piss me off and that she would just say it all at once but I only had one question What is Meg going to do, is she gonna be on my side or hers?

Meg walked towards Abbadon with a grin, I wonder if she's acting.

They spoke of the trust between them and the things they battled together but I couldn't help myself from laughing, though most of my laughing was just being cocky.

With every chuckle Danielle and Abbadon gave me the same look I had been given all my life... disgust,  
and the adding of the demons pulling my hair and shrugging my arm but on some chuckles they would turn to punch me in the stomach about 5 or 6 times but then I had enough  
"HEY" I shouted as everyone turned to look at me  
"What" Abbadon yelled then shouted "Right I'm fed up with your bullshit… and until you tell me everything you know about you and Crowley and your little trick" She said dragging me by my collar to another door after going down a few steps, the door was also metal. As she opened it, my stomach curdled I knew this was bad...and I was right. The sounds were terrifying, howling and screams filled the long hallway like a flood, it was the same as hell it was like she had made another hell but this time it was closer to earth then before,  
"There you go I'm sure you'll feel right at home... Fiona" Abbadon laughed as she threw me in the second closest cell to the door but my head landed on a metal bed and was knocked out cold.

A couple of hours later I awoke from a bucket full of freezing cold water  
"Wake up sunshine" a voice shouted  
"What the fuck" as I look up  
"Meg?" I say confused  
"How's your new room mate" she asks "Room mate" I also say confused  
I looked around the cell to see another metal bed on the opposite side of mine then moving my eyes up the bed I see legs, body, face  
"Shit" I said adding  
"What the fuck is a hot guy doing in the same cell as me" I whispered  
"Abbadon put him there, I'm on your side so here's a tip try your very hardest to not fall in love with him, he's very cute" she whispered back  
"Abbadon!" I paused  
"Is he a demon?" I asked  
"I dunno..." She said and added "Gotta go" she said goodbye to me then at the boy.  
With doubt in my heart I sit back in my seat trying to dry my hair  
"Hey are you ok" the boy said  
"My names Josh what's your name... age" he added after my silence, I had to say something, he sounded alright "What did you do to get in here" I said  
"Pissed off Abbadon" he answered  
"How" I asked  
"You ask lots of questions" he said chuckling  
"So do you" I said  
"Toshay" he chuckles.  
After smiling and laughing I remembered what Meg had said  
"Why did Abbadon put you in here" I said firmly getting back to the point "Cause I pissed her off, not becoming her pet" he said knowing I was serious  
"But why in this cell"  
"I dunno, she put YOU in here, I've been here for a years" he said  
We sat there for a while silent until the metal door opened  
"Well you've met your new room mate " a voice laughed  
"Abbadon why" I asked  
"Honey I'm doing you a faver, forget about the Winchester boys they're not good for you especially Dean" she said pretending to care  
"Oh yeah cause you know what's best for me" I laughed  
"Maxine darling, I may not know what's best but I do know what the Winchester boys are really like... oh and grandpa Crowley" she laughed  
"I'll narrow it down for you, you are never going to see them again and as I said I'm doing you a favour" she stated I ran to the cell door from the bed but fell to the floor with a fud, I looked at my leg and saw it had a metal chain around it 'shit' I thought.

I heard the gate open then five or so demons came in, two held Josh and the rest grabbed my arms and legs though they struggled but succeeded, once they held me down Abbadon came striding in with a huge smile,  
When she got close she knelt down and stroked my face saying  
"Poor Maxine all alone, no daddy to save her not even a big brother, she has nobody" Abbadon said using a baby talk voice 

As she stood back up and walked back she shouted  
"Send her to the cage"  
"No… Abbadon… Abbadon!" I shouted  
The demons picked me up but I had to get out, I needed to get out.  
They were too strong the more I struggled the more demons came in but I couldn't keep up, I let go, but the demons still held tight and kept chaining me with persessed handcuffs to the neck and legs, they started dragging me through the hallway passing cells of Crowleys demons and other creatures screaming at me asking for help, the last cell came I looked to see what I had thought of to be the last thing I would see of life.  
But I didn't see life, not really, it wasn't dead but it wasn't alive, unlike the others this creature didn't wish to be set free or crying for help, it limped towards the cell into the light were I could see it's real figure, it was a poor small boy maybe 6 to 7 in age, the shock brang tears to my eyes as I shouted  
"Wait no your just a boy, why is he in here, look at him he's just a boy" my eyes teared up  
I couldn't understand why a poor young helpless boy could be in here, I ripped off the demons holding me and flung myself at the gate  
"My mummies a witch" he whispered  
"She's dead… so am I" he carried on.

The demons quickly grabbed hold of me  
"I'll come back and get you I promise"  
I Said while more demons come to attack me, they soon had hold of me again and one demon opened the door.  
A cold breeze came rushing through, the whole place went silent I turned to see all the 'prisoner's' leaning back in their cells which made me feel sick to the stomach, I couldn't breath but I knew I couldn't give in to the torture I will face.

I turned back to see Abbadon in the room smiling, the demons threw me in and quickly closed the door, as I fell I heard Abbadon laughing  
"Wow you must feel so terribly let down and alone, like seriously I couldn't imagine what your feeling right now but I'm actually really confused because I've got you and no one has come or you won't leave so that's my question… why won't you leave" she said sarcastic  
"I.. don't…" I couldn't say another word as Abbadon screamed  
"Ever since you got here you've been saying that you don't know or no one told me… well I don't care what you don't know or who the Fuck didn't tell you what"  
I stayed silent leaning my back to the wall which made her more angry  
She put out her hand infront of her and forced me over to the chains hanging off a metal rail standing on its own in the middle of the room, the chains locked themselves to my wrists and anckles, as she put her arm down my body droped but was held up by the chains which burned my skin and held on so tight.

She walked over to a table next to me which had sharp knives and other harmful equipment, she took one of the knives and walked over with a grin,  
"Now tell me everything about your life that wasn't normal"  
"Pretty much all of it bitch" I Said and spat at her feet  
She threw a knife about an inch away from my shoulder then grabbed another one and walked up to me and lightly slashed my stomach, but the pain sneared up and down my body but I bit my lip and stood by my ground of keeping quiet.

After a few hits and scars Abbadon knew I would never speak  
"You really have a lot in common with Dean then I thought" she said in an suprising voice but continued 

"But unfortunately I know how Dean Winchester breaks" she laughed  
I also knew what broke Dean and this made me worried, scared even, blood was dripping down my face like ten thousand girls had cried out with red mascara on, but my whole

body was in pain and my brain screaming at me telling me I needed to get out and get help.

As Abbadon walked out, two demons came in and they lifted me off the rail but let me fall to the hard cold concrete, I groaned in pain it felt like my ribs were broken and stabbing into my heart and lungs, with a big deep breath of air they lifted me back up and dragged me back to the cell by my arms,  
"Why are you taking me back" I slured  
"She said there was no point of you actually going in the cage" he said with no tone in his voice  
"That wasn't the cage then" I spat out blood  
All he did was look at me shake his head and then looked at my cell,  
They chucked my in like a sack of potatoes, I crawled to my bed and leaned my back to it while the demons attached the chains back to my wrists and anckles.  
As they walked out the metal door after locking my cell Josh looked at me  
"Why don't you fight back" Josh asked  
"Do I look like I can fight" I said sarcastically.

A couple hours later Abbadon walked past with a huge grin in seeing my pain but just before she could speak a demon walked up to Abbadon with the face of fear and whispered in her ear, she looked at me then started whispering back at the demon.

They spoke for a while (at one moment I thought she was going to hit him) she turned her back to me so I decided to try and get the chain off my leg but it wouldn't budge blood started dripping from my leg.

I had another way.

I grabbed the chain and started pulling though I needed to be quiet, I began to get angry thinking of never seeing Dean, Bobby, Sam and Cass ever again. My hands became red but it wasn't blood, they were getting hot, very hot even the chain started turning pale orange, I put one hand closer to the end of the Chain which was attached to the wall and held on tight hoping it would either melt or snap.

It did just that with one snap the chain broke, I fell back but I quickly jumped up and limped over to Abbadon and flung my arms through the bars and got a bit of chain to wrap around her neck and held on as tight as I could  
"Ok calm down" the demon requested  
"Get this bitch off me" Abbadon yelled He went for his trouser pocket to lift out a key to unlock the cell door, He came up to me with punches but I threw a kick at his stomach which flung him back and surprisingly he hit the wall and was instantly knocked out but I still held on to her.

Until Meg and Danielle came running through the metal door,  
"Maxine stop this now" Meg shouts but I held on tighter till she stopped struggling  
"She's fainted now let her go" Danielle says.  
As I let go her body drops to the floor with silence.  
Danielle trying to wake her up by tapping her on the face, while me and Josh walk out the cell with hope of leaving for good but more demons came through the door.

"Maxine just stop running, she will find you no matter what" Meg said with careing eyes I shook my head when Josh pulled me away down the hall 

"Josh the doors that way" I shouted while trying to run  
"I know" he says with a wink I kept reminding myself of Dean and what I have to lose if I let Abbadon win, I haven't got much to lose but the things I need to fight for are important.

We ran around the corner as I heard several foot steps behind us, my heart was beating out of my chest I could barely breath with running and worrying at the same time.

"Stop its a dead end, we're trapped" I said with no hope at all  
"You can get us out of here, as she said the king of hell is in your blood you can get us out of here I believe that you can" he said holding my hands with all of his hope on me.  
As I carried that burden they came round the corner with Meg at the back with Danielle and Addabon at the front ready to attack, I grabbed his hand, nodded and hoped to be away from here, back to society with Dean, Bobby and Sam and that was it. 


	6. Chapter 6 Josh

Chapter 6 

I opened my eyes to the sound of cars screeching and Horns blearing in my ears, I was laying on my side so I pushed myself on to my back were I could not see sun, I could see a bonnet of a car, a ford by fact, I heard a man screaming at someone then Joshes voice shouting back at him,  
"Get me out of here" I shouted Josh and the man helped me get out form under the car when the man said  
"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the road" Once I got up I looked around to see desert but three roads left, right and down full of cars and mobile homes, the mans car was a pick up truck with three seats in the front,  
"You two just came out of know where but it was my fault, do you need a lift anywhere, I'm mark by the way" Mark said  
"No" I said simultaneously with josh saying yes,  
"Yes we would love if you could help us" he said quickly looking straight into Marks eyes  
"Josh" I questioned his choice  
"Please" Josh said still looking at Mark "Well your always welcome just hope your alright" he said smiling then walking back to his car  
"We can't trust him and we can get there on our own"  
"We don't even know where we are and we need a lift but your gonna have to sit next to me for a few hours I hope that's not a problem" he said smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back, I wasn't thinking of Dean at all I felt ashamed after... A few days.

We both headed out to the car with grins on our faces not thinking of Abbadon but thinking we had survived her again, we got in the car accepting Marks offer  
"So how did you two youngerns meet I'm sure its quite an adventure" he said looking at the rear mirror  
"Yea we met in hell" Josh laughed  
"I'm guessing that's what we call school" Mark chuckled as josh nods to the mirror.

A long way Down the road of silence mark asked "Where are you two kids heading anyway, you must have family at your age" My heart stopped I couldn't say my real story or maybe I would learn more about Joshes life before Abbadon. "Umm yeah my family are in Oklahoma if that's where your heading"  
"Son, do you know where we are" With the  
"We're in California" he said with doubt Josh and I just stared at each other and mouthed 'We're fucked' with me adding 'Shit'  
"So you can't get us there" I said with a few tears in my eyes for display  
"Darling I'll try but if I can't go all the way then I wish you two all the best and a life of happiness" Mark said with his own tears in his eyes.

We drove for two hours but soon came to a stop, it was a petrol station  
"You can't go further can you" I said knowing the answer  
"No darlin but I hope you will be fine, anyway you have him" Mark said as he leaned his eyes to Josh  
"You have been so helpful" I Said  
We both got out the car with doubt and worry.

We walked for hours on end, east I hoped.  
We soon found a cafe, we took a seat and spoke of the next step  
"Do you have any where to go" he asked  
"Umm yeah I do, do you" I said thinking of Bobby or Margaret  
"I'm sure I'll find somewhere or I'll just piss of Abbadon again" he chuckled 

"Have you ever been in hell" I asked  
"Yeah but I didn't get tortured like the others and certainly not like you did it's practically like being in jail for me, where have you been in supernatural world" he asked shyly  
"I've been to purgatory, hell and Abbadons hell but I didn't even go to Abbadons 'cage', she just beat me but if she gets me again IN HELL then she'll put me in the cage… I'm certain of it" I said with no fear but curious.  
As we were sitting there I looked around the room then noticing two guys continually looking at us and back at the menu in their hands  
"Josh 5 oclock, those guys have been looking at us the minute we got in here" I said trying to not look suspicious and I think I pulled it off until Josh…  
"I'll go ask them"  
"What are you crazy, lets just get outta here" I said a bit angry  
"I'm kidding, I wasn't actually gonna do that" he laughed  
"Here take my hand and follow me" he Said looking straight into my eyes, he moved round the table and reached for my hand, pulled me up  
"What's your plan" I said knowing it would be really bad or really good  
Then we walked half way to the door infill he swung me round and kissed me leaning me a little backwards though I couldn't stop but kiss him back,  
The kiss ended with both of us smiling at each other then walking out.

As soon as we got out we ran hands lached together around the back of the cafe,  
"Oh my god do you think they saw us" we laughed  
With my back against the wall he kissed me again moving his hands from my neck down my waist holding me close though he started kissing my neck and lips but I couldn't stop either I had fallen in love with him, a guy I bearly knew but knew so well my mixed feelings got ahead of me and I couldn't keep up.

I opened my eyes to see a hand on Joshes shoulder  
"Play times over kid" the demon said  
Before we could say or do anything the demon flung Josh away landing him into a tree which knocked him out,  
"No" I shouted but the demon held me back firmly  
another demon came around the corner holding something but I couldn't see what.  
I was scared.  
The demon kicked Josh in the stomach continually with the demon holding me back as I scream for help, the demon grabbed Josh up by the hair as he came conscious  
"Maxine I love you" he said with blood spitting out of his mouth knowing the demons next step  
"No" I shouted as the demon tore through Joshes body then letting his body fall to the ground, as the demon walks back with a huge smile on his face  
"Sorry princess, prince charming is dead" he said laughing  
I then realised whoever I'm near, whoever helps me is now in danger.

I had to get away but my shock took over me while questions and answers ran through my mind like  
'What if they have already killed Margaret or Bobby, ok Josh is gone so I need to find Dean… but that would put them in even more danger but that's my safest rout' I thought.

The two demons holding me by my clothes but one was digging his fingers into my shoulders, while they were talking. I needed to get out while they were distracted so I flipped my arms over there's trying to make them let go, which they did, I ran as fast as I could not looking back. 

Fear rushed through me as the motor way was ahead  
Should I stop?  
Should I keep running though?  
But my only option was to keep running, I looked a second ahead to see the on coming cars and saw the break between the first labels and ran for it but forgetting to check the second with sweat running down my face, I needed to wipe the sweat off my eyes but as I turned to the cars from wiping my eyes to see head lights.

While I was trying to stay conscious I heard the people around me  
First I heard the two men run up to me and come up with a plan then I felt him put money in my pocket,  
Secondly I heard the driver get out and panic  
"This girl stole from this shop… you've done us a big favour , we would have lost her" the demon said  
"Oh but she's a child, I guess I helped" the man said confused  
Even I could have thought of a better plan as well as being a little conscious.  
"But could you do us a favour and give us a lift to the next towns police station" the demon said  
As the demons picked me up one of them hit me round the head which knocked me out cold.  
I woke up with sunlight in my eyes and a huge headache  
"Rise an' shine" a voice I'd never heard of before.

I turned over to suddenly hit the floor  
"Always happens on the first morning" he laughed  
I looked up to see an upside down officer wearing a police uniform  
"What no wait" I said turning onto my front to push myself up but as soon as I tried a snearing pain rippled from head to toe but tried to ignore it by walking to the gate  
"How did I get here"  
"Young lady your charged with two crimes" he said patronisingly  
"Crimes? Two? I haven't commuted a crime in months so just tell me what I got and I'll walk out the door" I said confused but Calm  
"One... stealing  
Two… murder"  
"I didn't steal from no one"I Said high pitched  
"and killing sure yeah I killed someone who was it this time Donald duck"  
"A young boy ccalled Josh"  
"What no you must be mistaken, Josh is my friend… I...I…wouldn't kill him, no it wasn't me it was the two guys the was chasing me"  
"No those two guys brought you in for stealing and then we found the body, and several people said you came running out from behind the shop" he said thinking I was lying.

Once the officer walked off anoxther foot steps came but it was high heels, I was hoping it was Meg but my luck was thin  
"Hello again, long Time no see" the figure laughed  
"Abbadon what the Fuck are you doing here" I said tired  
"I'm taking you to get questioned about the boy you killed" she said  
"What" I questioned  
Another officer came in with rattling keys and unlocked my cell door, came in and walked me into another room.

I had seen this room before on t.v it's a question room with a recorder and the criminal and their lawyer.

But I don't have a lawyer. 

They sat me down facing the door, in front of a table, I sat there wondering what I could say…  
'Hi, I was being chased by demons who all want to kill me and everyone around me,  
Nope,  
Hi, these two guys were chasing me and my friend but my friend Josh fell over and they killed him but I kept running and I didn't turn around at all I just kept running, into the motor way and got knocked out'  
Second one sounded less weird so I went with that.

After I had said what I needed to, they went out to discuss what they will do with me and I knew it would be bad.

A couple minutes later Abbadon walked in smiling  
"What are you smiling about" I say in an angry tone  
But she just stayed silent and walked around the table then picked me up and threw me at the wall  
"Why are you doing this… why not just kill me" I Said  
I had lost all hope, I was tired of running, tired of hoping for someone

to help and save me when I already knew I had to get through this on my own.

"Maxine don't you get it, if I have you in my possession then I can't be touched" she says kneeling down as I lay on the floor with my back to the wall  
"Wait why can't you be touched?" I asked  
"Because they know I can kill you or use you and your practically invisible in the supernatural world" she said powerfully  
She lifted me up by the neck till me feet fell flat on the ground but before she could do anything else another officer came in and she needed to think fast.

flipping me round on my front shouting  
"Hey hey calm down CALM DOWN, can you take her back to her cell"  
She said to the officer.

The officer came straight into help tugging on my arms to lead me out The door  
"I haven't done anything, get off" I shouted  
As soon as we took a step out of the room I freaked out, falling back to the wall trying to knock out the officer holding me, all the police officers in the station came to help but was to late as he had already been knocked out.

Two guards came running at me, one pulled me arms back and the other pulled out a taser  
"Ok if you don't calm down right now I'm gonna have to tase you, so calm down" the officer yelled  
But before I could calm down Abbadon came in, stole the taser and aimed it at my throat then plunged it towards me.

I could feel the electricity shocking my body but it felt like I wasn't there, like I was imagining it as if I was reading a book.

She walked up to my shaking body  
"Poor Maxine, you will never win" she said  
Then kicked me in the stomach  
"She tried to bite me, you monster" covering her discise  
then walked back with a smirk.  
An hour went past of people not knowing what to do while they try to wake the knocked out,  
But the pain soon stopped though I screamed uncontrollably while all the lights and glass around me smashed as everyone screamed, leavening us in the dark with little resource from the sun.

But then silence fell as the front door opened  
"What the hell happened in here" a low voice shouted  
"Chief we just had a slite power cut" an officer said rushed and worried  
"I've never heard of a power cut to smash windows have you" he said  
"Ok this might sound crazy but it's that girls fault"  
"I ain't no fucking girl" I shouted from behind the crowd of villains and officers  
"Let me see her" he said  
The officer talking to him walked up quickly and grabbed my color and threw me to the chief  
"Can you tell me what happened here"  
"I'm not sure myself but it wasn't my fault, I shouldn't even be here"  
I was hoping it was Bobby in a role but it wasn't  
"How old are you kid" he asked  
"18 nearly 19" I said proud  
"Your a little small for that age"  
"There are small people in the world" I shouted  
"Can I borrow this girl for a moment, I have some questions for her" he says dragging me by my color back in the question room.

As he threw me in he sprinkled water on my face, holy water  
"Wait lets get this straight I'm not a fucking demon or a  
angel or shape shifter, vampire, Leviathan, trickster, Arachnes…" I said laying my fingers out as I spoke  
"a prophet... wait no I can't be" I laughed  
"Ok ok I get it you don't know what you are but Maxine I need you to listen to everything I tell you"  
"Wait you do know you have Abbadon working here" I said not knowing how he would react  
"Yeah she was signed up when I wasn't here... follow my lead" he Said pissed off  
We stumbled back out with everyone starring at us  
"Everyone get back to work while I deal with this one" he shouted  
"I'm sorry sir, while you've been away, we've been slamming hard on real criminals and to me sir she is a criminal and needs to go to jail for her crimes" Abbadon said in a nice sweet voice.  
"Well I'm back and I'm dealing with this" he said in a firmer tone  
"We've had a discussion sir and I can't let you leave" she said  
"I think I can go out of my own station… Abbadon" he said smirking at her  
"I said I can't let you leave"she shouted  
"Right, I've had enough of this shit I am leaving even if it kills you all" he said pointing up his gun  
It wasn't a normal pistol police gun  
"The colt" Abbadon whispered under her breath  
"John" she whispered again  
"John?" I Said confused  
Realizing who he was  
"Well this is gonna be fun" Abbadon said looking straight at me  
"Lets go" John announced  
Then tugging me out the door while Abbadon follows with two 'minions' behind her.

I look to my right to see the two officers getting into the police car behind our one while Abbadon still follows us  
"Maxine you can't run forever" she Said before turning to her car.

We climbed in the car with emotions running  
"Are you John Winchester?" I asked 

He looked at me and said  
"Yes"  
"Oh shit" I cursed  
We were on the motor way slithering through the cars trying to get Abbadonoff our tail when the radio screeched and Abbadons voice spoke out  
"John, you think you know Maxine and what she's capable of"  
"I know what I need to know" he said.  
"So who is she going out with" Abbadon asks  
"Can we turn this off" I said guilty  
"What is she talking about, Who are you dating" he sawed through my eyes  
"Stop the car John and I'll tell you… I wouldn't be saying this if it weren't important" she shouted  
"Who is it" he said getting angry  
The next second he flungs the car to the hard shoulder  
"No what are you doing" I screamed  
"Abbadon tell me" he shouted  
I looked round to see Abbadon getting out of her car and walking towards ours,  
John let the window down to speak to Abbadon but before he could speak she put a gun to his throat  
"Maxine why don't you tell him" she Said smirking  
"Dammit Abbadon" he cursed  
She set the signal then out of nowhere the two officers grabbed me out the car and swung me round to Abbadon,  
With one officer hold my hair and the other holding my arms I was trapped.  
"Ok I'll give you a guess… a Winchester" "Shit Maxine, why did you go near my boys"  
"Bobbys my uncle" I said shedding a tear  
"Wow you missed a really big info in that, do you wanna say or me"  
"Which one" he said getting frustrated  
"The sexy one, who's a bit of a bad ass" Abbadon said before putting the gun down from his throat and telling them to let me go,  
"Dean, your going out with Dean" he said with more anger then ever  
"It can't be fucking Sam"  
"No she's fucking Dean, but she did kiss Sam once" she added then walking away laughing  
"I never kissed Sam" I shouted  
"So you've never kissed a guy in front of your dad just to piss him off" Abbadon said  
"Shit... that was Sam" I felt sick but angry with Abbadon  
"I should really tell Dean shouldn't I"  
"Don't you fucking dare" I Said running up to her and tackled her to the floor with punches but the two officers grabbed hold of me and pulled me up but John also runs up with one punch one officer is knocked out but the other just grabbed my hand winked and let me go and handcuffed Abbadon.  
"Agent Hendrickson how are you" John says walking upto the agent then a handshake  
"Who are you" I asked  
"Sorry I'm agent Hendrickson and I'm a friend of the… well John" he laughed  
"Yeah I hope my boys aren't that mean to you" he laughs  
"So what's the story cause the second you smashed all the glass I knew you was something supernatural" he said  
"And was it a mistake or not that I actually heard that you are with Dean"he said with a chuckle  
"Oh yeah that's not happening with you to" John said  
"I wasn't asking for your permission" I shouted  
"Guys did you suddenly forget about the demon here" Abbadon said  
"Right, has anyone got a lighter" John asked 

As soon as John unlocked the anti-possession hand cuffs she was gone.  
"Well I better get back to the station so you to have fun... John can I talk for a moment I'll be two seconds" he said  
I walked back to the car and sat down, doubting every second on our journey. 


	7. Chapter 7 Who am I

Chapter 7 Who am I

It was mostly silence but it broke suddenly  
"Maxine I'm gonna make a decision and you won't like it but it's the best for both of you"  
"No, you can't do that" I shouted  
"It will keep both of you alive and safe"  
"No"I said in a angry tone  
I had to do something and quick, I looked around in the car trying not to be noticed and I found a pistol  
'I couldn't shoot Dean's dad'  
Though I picked it up with a plan that could easily fail.

I grabbed the pistol and held it by the handle and quickly twisted it and use it as a brick,  
Before he could spot me I leaned over to the back seat and with all my power slammed the handle of the gun into the back of his neck knocking him out straight away but it didn't stop there, l needed to drive but how.

I climbed into the back and pulled his shoulders to the back seat  
"God you'r so heavy" I shouted  
Once he was in the back seat I climbed again over to the drivers seat and started driving, I picked up my phone and needed to call someone  
"Hey Margaret, can you teach me to drive properly over the phone please"  
She went through step by step instructions though I knew the basics I only knew how to drive on a dirt track.

I had officially mastered driving but with every cop car on the road my heart beatted faster though I kept calm,  
A couple hours down the line and John started to awake  
"Oh shit… okay we're nearly here anyway" I said nervously

I parked up in front of the wooden house hearing John complaining behind me, we got out the car and headed to the house  
"How did you know where this is" he asked  
"A fairy told me" I say getting out the car  
I opened the door wide to see Deans smiling face, I couldn't help myself but hug him  
"Dean" I said running up to him with a hug  
"Maxine, what happened? You've been gone for months"  
"Months? how many"  
"8 I think"  
"Shit… well hell can't keep me in forever" I laughed  
The door slammed shut and silence fell, letting go of Dean I turned to face the door were John stands face dropped and angry,  
"Maxine explain this" Bobby said looking pissed off  
"Umm well it's complicated but Abbadon really wants to get me and your father helped me a little bit"  
"You would be dead by now"  
"That's a bit over the top"  
"Over the top, let me tell you what's over the top Dean your girlfriend knocked me out while I was driving put me in the back seat and drove here her self" John shouts  
"Okay calm down… John can I talk to you outside for a moment" Bobby says calmly 

As John nods they both walk out shutting the door behind them.  
"So… you knocked out my dad"  
"Yeah but I had a good reason that… he would like to tell you"  
"I'm guessing its not good" Dean said getting angry  
"Dean we just got dad back" Sam says putting on his puppy eyes  
"Sammy don't you use your puppy eyes thing on me"  
"Dean I think he's right" Cass said also putting his blue eyes on puppy mode  
"Dammit Cass… if you two ever gang up on me again I'll kill you" he says  
Dean walks towards the fridge and picks out three beers  
"Who's not having one" I asked  
"Cass doesn't drink"  
"Really… na" I said walking over to the fridge and passing out a beer and giving it to Cass  
"If he has to be a virgin then the least thing he can do is drink for the world" I said  
"Wait how do you know he's a ken doll" he said smirking  
"I have my past, you have yours" I say before kissing Dean then grabbing a seat next to the desk and had a swig from my bottle.

About an hour went past when Bobby and John returned looking angry  
"Right we gotta sort this shit out right now so if your in then you can never back out" Bobby explained  
"Do I even have a choice" I say putting my hand up  
"No, the choice go's to Cass, Dean, John and I…."  
"I'm guessing the silence means we're all in" Bobby says  
"Right so obviously you boys need to talk to John and me and Cass have to talk with Max then Sam"

As we divided I was the first to speak  
"Bobby I'm really scared to be honest"  
"Darlin that's why I'm here I won't let anything happen to you"  
"I'm not worried about me… there's gonna be everything tearing us apart and I don't want Dean to get hurt"  
"You really do love him don't you"  
"Yeah I really do"  
"Okay but we need to figure out how to keep you safe" Cass said feeling awkward  
"We can't stay here"  
With all of us thinking of places to go  
"The hidden bomb dome"  
"Dome"I questioned  
"Yes, Dean and Sam know about the… dome, it's the safest place I know" he said  
"Okay, Maxine can I talk to Cass on his own" he said  
"Yeah sure I'll go pack my stuff" I sighed.

I wondered to my belongings with thoughts of the new place and Dean, the worrying made me feel sick then it brung on a headache then sweating while putting things in my bag my eyes started to wonder and felt weak.

Standing back up to tell Bobby how I feel I fell back down with a loud ring in both ears, I couldn't speak or scream I just had to lay there and hope they heard my fall, but I soon found that they didn't and I would have to tell them somehow.

Unable to move my head I leaned my eyes to nearby cabinets to see if I could grab anything to throw and make a larger sound then my fall but little was around my only choice was to crawl or try and stand.

Trying to stand failed but I knew what had happened, I had been poisoned though I don't know how or if it was life threatening but I had to get Bobby,  
"Bobby" I screeched with little sound  
"Cass I need you now, please… hear me" I screeched again  
To my delight Cass heard my prayers and came to me, picked me up and took me to Bobby who started to panic.

After afew drops of water I could speak again though my eyes stayed warey  
"Bobby I've been poisoned"  
"I know darlin' I've got it sorted out"  
"Bobby I don't think she was poisoned"  
"What are you talkin about"  
"I think it's just a meltdown"  
"Meltdowns don't physically make you ill, meltdowns are mentally ill trust me I know them" Bobby says rolling his eyes while Cass continues  
"That's for a human but she is half demon and a meltdown for demons turn out like this" Cass explains  
"Cass what are you saying" I ask  
"Demons need to kill and produce young for their father but if you don't kill anyone soon you might die" Cass explains  
"How big of a might" Bobby says in a low tone  
"So if I don't kill anyone soon I'll die" I said with a tear falling from one eye  
"Bobby" I said looking up at Bobby  
"I know we'll get you sorted out, don't you worry"Bobby says looking through big leather covered books  
"No Bobby, if I die Lucifer loses it's that simple"  
"Maxine, Sam survived"  
"Sorry but how long will that last and to be honest I'm not strong enough and not as strong as Sam… I'm sorry Bobby"  
"Max are you really gonna give up on us that easy"  
"Bobby" looking down  
"No Maxine, my Max wouldn't give up on her family and she definitely wouldn't let her family die for no reason" shouted  
"Bobby don't you think I feel bad about this but I really think it's the best way out"  
"So you think it will all just stop and everything will be ok"  
"Mostly"  
"Well no it won't"  
"Yes it will trust me I promise you will be ok"  
"No… don't you get it, I can't loose you Maxine"  
"Bobby"  
"No don't Bobby me this is serious… I know but I've never been so serious when I'm telling you to not go suicidal because people still need your here and unfortunately people have feelings and things called hearts where we get attached to things and when we do it ain't easy letting go" Bobby stated never moving his eyes from mine.

"I'm human to okay and I'm terrified of it but this is the easiest way out because I can't live in pain, it's like someone is pulling my heart out… and I can't deal with that"


	8. Chapter 8 Dean and Sam

Chapter 8

The men walked outside and looked at each other with regrets until and someone would speak

"Boys…" he was stopped in his tracks  
"Dad how did you get here" Dean Said pissed off  
"I told you, Maxine knocked me out" John said  
"I mean on earth" Dean said with anger  
"Well same way you got outta hell… the first time"he says confused  
"Cass?" Dean said confused  
"I don't think it was Cass, I'm not even sure if it was an angel but I know something pulled me out" John  
Silence pulled along until.

A few twigs behind snapped as they turn around  
"Hello Boys"A voice said behind them  
"Meg… it was you" Sam says standing tall but confused  
"Yeah Sammy… it was me but I didn't do it for any of you" Meg said  
"You've got a soft spot for Maxine haven't you" John says smiling  
"I always thought she was like Dean but now I think her cockyness pays off to be abit like you" John said figuring her out  
"Well once upon a time I was her mother" she said uncomfortable  
"I really do get it now seriously, you want her to live because you have a motherly connection with her but you also want to kill her cause daddy told you oh no sorry because she's now daddy's little girl" John says patronizing Meg  
"Wait daddy, you gave birth to her?" Dean says putting out his hand.  
Meg turning her angry face to Dean  
"Yeah Dean daddy's home and he wants his baby girl" Meg smiles  
Then she vanished  
"Well he ain't getting her" Dean shouted  
"Dean" John sighed  
"Dad your not with them ok, you stayed to help Maxine win this thing and you can't go back now" Dean shouts while getting emotional  
"All I'm saying is that how much I hate her, Meg and your girl are right"  
"You hate Maxine" Dean asks  
"About what" Sam saying ignoring Dean  
"About everyone wanting her dead or alive and you two separated and its never going to stop" John explains  
"Dad no offense but we've been hunted all our lives I think we can keep her safe" Dean says  
"Dean this is different" Sam said with puppy eyes  
"Sam's right, Dean you need to think of her first and not you and her"  
"You can't tell me what to think ok me and her are staying together" Dean said looking insecure  
"Dean, look at me and Jess, dad and mum, you and… Joe" Sam explains  
"Don't talk about Joe" Dean pointed  
"I'm just saying man, you need to think about this" Sam said still having puppy eyes  
"You don't think I think about this" Dean said  
"Boys" John shouted overcoming Dean and Sam's argument.

The boys stared into the stars hoping to get an idea,  
"Boys we need to talk about something" John breathed  
The boys stand together looking curious  
"You know a lot more about me then when we last spoke" John says undoubtedly  
"Don't you think we have bigger problems than your love life" Dean said getting agitated  
"No one can take her or the both of you ok" John said fast pase  
"Fine lets talk" Sam said being the mature one and settling everyone.

Dean takes another breath of anger and rebels shouting  
"Ok if we're gonna talk about this then explain how you have three sons, oh and do you have any more kids popping up around the country" Dean shouts  
"Dean" Sam said firmly  
"No Sammy, if daddy wants to talk about this we will talk about this" Dean said pissed off  
"He's right Sam" John said continuing  
"Adam was an accident and I didn't mean to hurt you Dean I just wanted Adam to not be in this and he had a good life, he was happy" John explains  
"He's a Winchester he was born in it, Oh and unlike your actual boys" Dean said

"Dean" Sam said


	9. Chapter 9 All Hell breaks loose

Chapter 9 All Hell breaks loose

Bobby rushed to the door and hushed the men back in  
"What's happened" asked John  
"Maxine" Bobby says giving the stage to me  
I leaned up uncomfortably from the table  
"I'll cut it short, I need to die and this is the best way for all of you" I said looking at Dean most  
"What? No your not giving up"  
"Dean I'm already dyeing" I said with tears falling down my face  
"What do you mean"Sam asks  
"Cass explain" I say pointing to Cass  
"Demons need to kill and serve the devils wishes and if they don't then they will suffer"  
At that moment Meg returns with sadness in her eyes.  
"Meg can you stop it" Dean asks  
"No, Lucifer is making her suffer and it's not going to stop until she goes to him or dies but he will torture her pretty bad before she dies… it could be months or years of pain"  
"Your her mother your supposed to protect her"  
"She's my what" I say blurred with speech and sight  
"Dean your not helping the situation" Bobby says putting his hands on Dean's chest warning him.

Dean retaliated and nudged him back storming out the door while Sam follows.  
"Dean no deal can heal her, it's in her blood ok she's like me and nothing can help us both"  
"Then why aren't you dyeing like her… and not in a mean way" Dean shouts then lowers his tone  
"Because I was fed blood but she was born like this" Sam says putting overdose on his puppy eyes  
"Sammy, don't give the puppy eyes ok… I just want her to be ok like I would literally take her curse and lay it on me so she could live" Dean shouted tearing up  
"Wait do you remember the kid th-the-the little boy… Jessie ok he made it out right, she could do the same cause they're both in the same situation right" Dean pleads  
Though Sam listened he stayed silent and both jumped when my screams became louder.

They rushed in to see nearly everyone with tears in their eyes sitting around the table I lay on holding my arms and legs down as my body moves frantically.  
Dean stood with sudden tears falling  
"Sam we gotta do something, we can't let her die like everyone else we've loved" Dean said with his voice glittering  
"Dean" Sam says putting his head to the side.

Hours latter everyone was starting to crack and had enough with my screams and crys, mostly everyone was standing in the kitchen with Bobby leaning on the door frame and Dean sitting at my side and at this point they had tied me down so I could barely move.  
"Dean Bobby… I'm sorry… I can't win" with my eyes wide then closed with my speech.

I suddenly awoke but not like I was before, I was different, I looked around to see everyone standing looking at me, I swung myself around and jumped off the desk  
"Why are you starring like that… stop it"  
"Maxine are you ok" Dean said  
"Yes why are you looking at me like that" I said in a firm tone  
"I think you better look in the mirror" Bobby said pointing to the mirror. 

I walked over nervously towards the mirror  
"Shit deep deep shit" I sighed at looking my soulless body  
"But I'm not a demon… oh shit…so how can I turn it off and on cause its... creeping me out"  
"It's the real you" a voice popped out from behind them all  
"No Meg, it can't be, ok… I can't be stuck like this"  
"Maxine this is your true form" Cass explains  
"No… I'm not one of them…" I said with tears flooding my black eyes  
"Meg just tell her how to flick" John says cutting the crap  
"Fine Maxine… look at me stay calm… and blink slowly" she says grabbing both arms and looking straight into my eyes.

"Did it work" I asked  
"Yep"  
"Right good well I may have heard something earlier that is important… Meg… or should I say mum?"  
"Lets talk about 'that' in the… other room"  
"So I'm a 'that' now, you know that's not really that motherly" I asked  
"Yep she's back to herself" Bobby says tapping Dean on the back.

"Right Max don't get angry at me cause I was following orders ok"  
"Proceed"  
"I'm the demon that possessed your mother and made her terrified of you"  
"What"  
"Max.. I'll break a little secret and.. tell you why Lucifer told me.. to do that"  
"Okay why"  
"Because he wanted you to be the strongest demon alive, with Crowley already in your blood another few doses and you'll be the strongest"  
"So how am I different from any other demon" I asked  
"Maxine you are invincible, no demon can kill you… no demon trap can hold you… we've established Hell can't even trap you… Lucifer or angled or demons can't find you or the people you love"  
"But Lucifer is gonna kill me one way or another… right"

As she nods we both got called back in the living room, we went in to see everyone standing up and a bit on edge as we stand next to the desk my shock came flying over me  
"Lucifer… what are you doing here"  
"Well I heard about your little... problem and I think I have a solution"  
"Sorry we don't make deals with the devil" Bobby  
"Fine… I'll just leave then"  
"No"I said screaming in pain  
"Max would you like to here my deal"  
"Yes just fucking say it" I Said  
"Fine… ok… my deal is if you come with me right now and fight for me then the pain goes away but if you choose to stay here then it'll get worse much worse"  
"Oh shit" I groan  
"No Max isn't that stupid" Dean stands  
"If you promise to leave Sam alone"  
"Max com'on he's my vessel that's a bit unfair don't you think"  
"Maxine no, you can't do that for me" Sam said  
"Sam it's ok cause she's not doing it right" Dean said adding in  
"Dean.."  
The pain got worse much worse I couldn't take it any longer but something forced me up and it wasn't Meg or Lucifer.  
Anger came and this time I couldn't hold it in, Lucifer looked at me with a smile as I knew what had happened

"I might be half demon but least I still have humanity in me and if I didn't… I would probably end up like you, just a bitch with no friends or family and has no fucking heart for anyone and only cares about himself so no I won't fucking come with you, I'm staying right here with my family" I shouted

"Wow what a speech… you know if they all weren't looking at you like a freak and treat you like a baby then I would agree with you but that's not going to happen because no matter what you've got a demon in you and someday it will come out and stay there forever and that day you will come with me and fight" Lucifer shouted back then smoked out.

"I'm sorry I'll be 2minutes" I said running out

Closing the door behind me I walked right and leaned against against the wall and struggled to breath but with one deep breath tears fell.

With the silent cry, Sam came and sat next to me.  
"Maxine I..I"  
"It's Max" I say whipping away my tears "Well… Max we're in the same position so your not alone"  
"Sam I now that I'm not alone, I'm crying because everything is over for me, like I thought I was different… or special but I'm actually a weapon of Lucifer and if I don't fight I will die in pain so I don't really have a choice" I said  
"I know Max, I know how that feels but I made a bad choice"  
"So what's my good choice because to me it's literally life or death"  
"I was similar"  
"What did you choose"  
"Death" he said with his eyes tearing up a little  
"And only you can make a choice"  
"But if I fight then it's practically death but if I say no then I die in agony with everyone watching me in pain and … I don't wanna loose you guys"  
"You won't loose us"  
"So if I choose to fight you think everyone even you will stick by me"  
"I'll fight with you"  
"No you can't say yes to Lucifer because of me"  
"I would" he leaning towards me with a hug  
"Thankyou Sam"  
Silence was the only answer until the shouts from inside are heard  
"Dean can't you tell she's scared, god she's terrified" Bobby shouts

Then silence all around.

"You two at it again uh"  
"Abbadon it's called a hug didn't mummy or dad ever give you one, anyway how did you find us"  
"Maxine I know your bulletproof but Lucifer knows your here and that means every other creature does… I've just popped by to see Dean"  
"Dean why Dean" I ask nervously  
"I need to have a little word with him… its what we spoke of earlier"  
"No Abbadon I beg you"  
"Ok I won't tell him but you have to say yes to Lucifer"  
"You son of a bitch.. No"  
"Fine… oh Dean" she shouts as she opens the door and walks in.

"Max what is she talking about" Sam says angry  
"Remember when I kissed you years ago well Dean doesn't know"  
"Well it was years ago so it's fine"  
We both stood up and headed to the door.

"Dean I.."  
"Max, you and him"  
"Dean nothing happened Abbadons lying" Sam pleads  
"Shut up Sammy"  
"My work here is done" she says walking towards the door but then  
"Oh yeah Maxine you should have said yes, its going to get worse" then gone.

I rushed to the desk where Bobby was sitting  
"Bobby we need to get out of here right now and Dean she hasn't got a heart she's a fucking demon so don't trust a word she says"  
"Did you kiss him"  
"Dean… many years ago"  
"She said you two were still going on"  
"Not true"  
After staring into each others eyes for minutes he turned away  
"Bobby she's not lyeing lets go".

We all walk out the door and into separate cars, I go with Dean and Sam and Cass and Meg go with Bobby but just before Bobby gets in the drivers seat  
"Why do I get the supernatural guys"  
"Touche"  
Then both got in the car with smirks.

Dean pulled off and we all headed on the road but just as Sam was about to speak  
"Not another word of what happened between you guys… I never wanna hear it again" Dean says before putting the radio on  
We were on the road for hours but then we pulled in down a steep hill then round a corner and got out to see steps that lead to a metal door  
"What's down there" I ask  
"Like a world war base" Sam said  
"Awesome.. let's go" I said

Dean traveled first down the two steps then me followed by Sam, Cass and Bobby.  
I stood holding a rail looking over a war base  
"This is a fucking tardis"  
"Yep and it's demon proof"  
"Oh right"  
Dean walks back up the stairs back to me  
"Maxine you don't have to worry your not a demon" Dean says holding my hand  
"Yet" I say carrying on walking  
"Right so who's room is who's"  
"Maxine your one is the left side, down the hall or the right and Sam, Dean right side down the hall on the left and right and I will take opposite Maxine"  
"Bobby your kidding right"  
"Not while I'm here"

We all went to unpack though I only had one rucksack with me so I headed back to the front where there was a huge table in the middle with books all around it, I walked up to the globe  
'Okay if there is wine and beer I'm this then that's totally awesome and this is a really posh guys house' I thought  
As I lifted the top half of the globe  
"That's all mine" Dean laughed as he stood behind me  
"You wanna bet" I said turning round to face him  
"Yeah I'll bet you on that" he laughed  
Lifting my hair over my ear then holding me face gently  
"Dean.." I said  
"You don't have to go"  
"How do you know"  
"I made Sam tell me"  
"Dean"  
"Max I love you" he said kissing my forehead  
"Dean!" Bobby shouts  
We both look round to see Bobby, Sam and an Asian kid standing there with Bobby looking angry  
"Kevin what you doin here"  
"I live here"  
"Yeah that's right you do" he said feeling shameful  
"Right who's hungry" Sam said changing the subject.

As the food came we all sat round the table in silence  
"So what's the big plan" Kevin asks  
"Maxine goes to Lucifer plays his little game then when he lets her go she leaves"  
"What if Lucifer doesn't let her go or Will you even come back here" Kevin said  
"No she won't, she will never see us again" Bobby says  
"Bobby" Dean said shocked  
"Dean don't argue with me this is the best for all of us"  
"Best for all of us that's bullshit, Lucifer will change her and mess her up and she will never be the princess you want do you want that" Dean shouts before standing then walking to his room with a bottle in his hand  
"Don't you think I know that" Bobby shouts  
"I dunno Bobby what do you know"  
"I know that if she doesn't go to Lucifer that we are all gonna watch her die in agony so we don't have a big choice"  
"Fuck you" Dean says before walking off down the hall.

Kevin puts out his hand  
"Hi, I'm Kevin"  
"Maxine" shaking his hand  
"I know how it feels you know"  
"Yeah a lot of people have said that to me… but their not in my position"  
"That's true but we can relate... I'm a profit and the demons killed my mum and girlfriend"  
"Sorry about that, they killed my whole family and basically me. Do you have to choose between life or death"  
"Sort of, if I don't read the tablets I will die but reading the tablets lead to opening the gates of hell or closing the gates of heaven"  
"Were you scared" I asked  
"Yeah… I was terrified but I had these guys who looked after me like family"  
"Kevin you are family" Sam says  
"True, Maxine I wanna help you"  
"But you don't even know me"  
'"I've heard a lot about you I guess"  
"Great… I'm going to bed, big day tomorrow"  
As I walk to my room I was stopped in the doorway  
"Dean if Bobby catches you"  
"He can't tell me to go to bed"  
We giggled but then it turned into kissing 

"I'm sure Bobby won't mind" Dean said 

"He's in the opposite room to me"  
"He won't hear anything" Dean said smirking

The next morning, we awoke and headed to the main table for breakfast where everyone sat  
"Goodmorning Dean, did you have a nice sleep" Sam said with a smirk  
"Yes Thankyou Sam I did"  
"Dean can I talk to you in private please" Bobby says angry

They walk off though we could still here them  
"Dean what are you thinking, I told you not to get close to her and last night you got a little too close to her which I don't like"  
"And morning" he smiled  
"Dean! Are you taking this seriously"  
"Yes I'm taking this seriously and your not my fucking father so you can't tell me what to do and certainly not who to sleep with"  
"That's my niece your talking about"  
"Yeah well I gave her a good night what did you give her the constant reminder that she gonna fight with the devil or die"  
"Don't you dear talk to me like that"  
"Bobby" I ran up to them to split them apart  
"Bobby it's fine really, I've already packed my stuff we're going now so calm down and get the car ready"

"What are you gonna do?" Bobby asks

"I need to talk to Dean"  
As Bobby gets everyone ready  
"You can't leave now it's barely 10"

"Dean it's half twelve, anyway I need to go ok but it's gonna be ok cause when this war is over I'll find you but for now I need you to promise me something"

"Max… fine"

"Promise to forget me… cause I might not be the same when I get out and I don't want you to get hurt so just forget me"  
"I can't do that"  
"Its gonna be ok" I said with tears in my eyes  
"Max we need to go now" Bobby calls  
I walk off hiding my pain 

"Kevin it was really nice to meet you and I hope this goes better for you" I said smiling  
"Sam I hope to never ever see you again" I said with a chuckle and a hug  
"I'm ready let's go"  
"You don't wanna say bye to Dean" Bobby whispered  
"We've said goodbye… last night I said patting him on the shoulder trying t lighten the mood. 


	10. Chapter 10 All Hell breaks loose pt 2

Chapter 10 All Hell breaks loose

We both got in Bobbys car with our hearts in our mouths and weakness in our body's  
"Bobby"  
"Yes princess... sorry Maxine"  
"Promise me you won't put this on yourself"  
"What?"  
"I know you, your gonna blame this on yourself somehow and I'm not gonna let you this time"  
"Oh Maxine"  
"Bobby you've been the best uncle, more than an uncle pretty much like a dad to me and I will never forget you"  
"Thanks Maxine, you've been though so much in the last year and I wish it could've ended differently"  
"Well boo-hoo princess" I said in a low voice  
"I taught you well" he laughed  
"Right here we are, I'll take it from here"  
"Bye princess" Bobby waves  
"Bye Bobby".

Walking through trees in the middle of nowhere I was ready to call the devil  
"Lucifer I say yes" I shout while swallowing my tears with my chin trembling.

A few minutes later Lucifer answered  
"Maxine how nice to see you how's my little princess… but I didn't quite here what you said" he said walking through the trees to the clear space in front of me  
"I'm… I'm saying yes"  
"Good I thought you would, you would choose the right thing I have high hopes for you"  
"Just get this over with"  
"First… Maxy you need to let off all this… steam and anger"  
The next second I found myself in hell  
"Who would you like to kill first… Danielle maybe" with my silence he continued  
"Maxine you can't fight with me if we don't com..muni..cate" he said slowly  
"Wait I killed Danielle" I shout.  
"Yeah you did kill her but Abby put humty back together again so you can kill her again"

As I nervously walk though the hallways of hell with the screams and crys from before, wondering what will happen and how the fight will commence  
"Maxy… can I call you Maxy?… good can I just say your being quiet is everything ok" he said patronizing me  
"Just get this over with"  
"Okay"  
We arrive in a room with Danielle standing there smiling  
"Why is she smiling" whispered to Lucifer  
"You'll see" he said closing the door behind me  
"Maxine how nice it is to see you… so how's that brother of yours"  
My anger rose once more and this time no one could stop me.  
There was a small desk with the same knives and bottles on than last time, I could see my hand shake as I pick a small knife up, hiding my fear I walk to the middle of the room watching Danielle.  
"Max I forgot to ask how's Dean"  
"Why do you ask"  
"Because he won't be for very long"  
"Why what have you done"  
With the smirk from hell I leaped at her raising my knife as I got closer to her, I pushed her on the floor and in a matter of seconds I had a knife at her throat  
"What have you done"  
"You'll have to wait and see… Maxine he is just a distraction to you, especially to him, he's your weakness your his weakness… so you've practically killed your whole family and now Dean" she said with a giggle  
"No!" I shouted as I skidded the knife across her face, as she screams Lucifer came back  
But I didn't stop I carried on punching her and stabbing her in the stomach like she was a pillow, I had no idea what I was doing and I didn't have controll over it  
"Maxy doesn't that make you feel better"  
"You set me up" Danielle said sputtering out blood then closed her eyes.  
I got up and turned to look at Lucifer but he just turned and left and locked the door behind him.

After being beaten and tortured for years and changed into one of them, a soldier like warrior. One day I was chucked and locked in a cold dark room for a few days then the lock clicked  
"Don't you just look smashing today… I want you to meet someone" as I walked beside the devil I felt hatred and anger come over me  
"So Maxine you and Dean uh"  
"Not any more" I said angry  
"What why you were such a great couple… did he sleep with someone, cause he does that sometimes"  
"No"  
"Ok well good cause I'm a good friend I'm gonna take your mind off of it all"  
"I don't wanna kill anyone today" I said with a plain dead tone  
"No don't kill him… here he is" Lucifer said putting his arm around a demon  
"Hi I'm Jamie" the demon said  
"Maxine" I knew I needed to be hostile  
"He's charming isn't he" Lucifer whispers  
"No" I whisper back  
"Maxy give him a chance"  
"No"  
"Maxy do I have to send you to your room, sorry she's not normally like this" Lucifer said sarcastically  
"Its ok sir I can see your daughter tomorrow"  
"Daughter? I'm your fucking daughter is that what your telling these things"  
"Sorry she's having teenage tantrum tomorrow sounds brilliant"  
As the demon walks away  
"A teenage tantrum I'm fucking 19 and your not my dad or father ok and you will never be" I shouted  
"Send her to her room" Lucifer says walking away.  
"You can't send me to my room"  
But two large demons walked up to me, pinned me against a wall and handcuffed me, as they were walking me to 'my room' Meg showed up  
"He was cute.. why did you say no…. stupid question"  
"Meg what are you doin, you totally balled on me and it turns out your on everyone's fucking team"  
"Where are you taking her" she asks politely to the demons  
"To her cell"  
"Her cells that way. Where are you taking her" she said with a frown  
"You know where"  
"Oh.. ok.. I'll take her then"  
"We're not supposed to trust you" a demon said trying not to make eye contact with her  
"Boys.. we're friends.. you can trust me"  
"Sorry Meg we can't do that" the other one said proud as they walked on,  
"Meg, Meg where are they taking me. Meg!" I shouted as I hammer my heels down though they still were able to drag me along.  
I had to get out, trying to throw my arms and legs around to release them from their grasp but they would not let go, I knew this was the end but then I looked round and there was no sign of Meg then with an idea at hand it was my only choice, I had to do it.  
This time I was more powerful, much more, with all the torture and the demon blood they threw down my throat I could unleash my 'power' with a blink of an eye and I did.

Lucifer came round the corner clapping sarcastically seeing the two shadow shaped bodies on the floor at my feet, with demons eyes I couldn't stop.  
I was angry constantly but when I had killed it was a different feeling, a feeling I never wanted in killing but I felt it strong I can only explain it as joy.  
"Wow Maxy that really was brilliant… you know what that's called, its called demon blood it's good… I have trained you well"  
"You were gonna put me in the cage"  
"Maxy I'm not gonna lie to you but it's the best place for you at this moment"  
"What!? The best place for me is in battle.. hell we've spent years training for what another twenty years till the actual war starts" I argued  
"Don't talk about it like that to me!" Lucifer shouts  
After breathing deeply he continued  
"Maxy you need to corporate" he says slow  
"I'm not going in there"  
The wall in front of me crumbles away into a swirl of burning fire with a cage shaped with red hot fire, I could feel the heat on my face I had to turn away.  
Two other demons came up behind and tried to lure me in but I retaliated and threw them in with a push, Meg came running round the corner  
"You… or her"  
Before I could speak the wind and fire dew her in as she lifted of the ground and tumbled in, I had to duck as she flew over me screaming for her life as so did I.

I couldn't breath after the wall closed up once more,

"She's gone… she shouldn't have died for me" a part of my past self came forth but quickly disappeared with anger.

I leaped up from the floor to face Lucifer, As I ran towards him all he did was stand tall and stare but when I was in arms length I was ready to attack but all he did was push me back, I smashed into the wall and fell to the floor then Lucifer came right up to my face and said "I have a better idea for you" 'Shit' I thought

He leaned out his finger and held it on my forehead like E.T but I wasn't healed.

The next time I opened my eyes I was no longer in Hell, I was in the kitchen of the cabin, I was laying down at this point but as soon as I sat up I wanted to throw up

"Max… is that you" a voice said from in the living room,

it was Deans voice but he sounded different He came round the corner with tears in his eyes "Where's Sam and Bobby and Kevin and John"

"Max Sam's out getting food and Bobby and Kevin and John are dead" It felt like someone had shot me in the gut but I had to hide it

"Oh how did they die" I felt my eyes turn

"K... Kevin was killed by an angel and Bobby was shot and my dad.. gave his life to save me" he says ashamed and ignoring my eyes

"Who shot him and who's the angel"

"We've dealt with both"

"Fine... well I must be going now, bye Dean"

I walked to the door and stretched for the handle

"Wait no you can't leave you just got here"

"Yeah and now I'm leaving"

"No I wont let you"

"Dean I'm not the same girl I was before"

"That doesn't mean she isn't still in there"

"I don't love you any more okay How many years have I been gone because in there its triple, so yeah I am really sorry your precious princess has gone but I fight with the devil now"

"I don't believe you, you've been gone for 2 and half years"

"That's funny cause they kept me alive for 200 years just to beat me just to torture me then just like that I was repaired so they could do it all over again and no one was there to save me"

"I know I'm sorry I should have gotten you outta there"

"Well it 's a bit too late for sorry's" I walked out the door while a landrover pulled in, it was Sam's "Maxine" he said rushing out the car

"Get out of my way Sam" I say with souless eyes

"Maxine you can still be good"

"No Sam I am a solider, don't you see I was born to fight with the devil... this is my destiny and so is yours, you can't get away from it, he will find you and you can fight beside me where your destiny lays"

"No Maxine that's not mine and that's not your"

"You know nothing about me"

"I know about the old you and I know how Hell and drinking demon blood can change you"

"Demon blood? How did you know"

"Your stronger and constantly angry"

"It hurts being angry all the time..." I coughed and straightened up and continued

"Anyway I need to go he's gonna be back in three days and I rather not be here" I said I started walking past the two cars when I felt a big thud at my head and I fell half conscious still hearing what happened unable to move

"Dean what the hell, he'll be back in three days"

"Sam I can't let her go again, I'm not loseing her again, she'll be fine like you was"

"No she can not go cold turkey straight away, DEAN she's been fed demon blood for god knows how many years"

I felt my face lift of the ground as Dean lifts me.

The next time I opened my eyes I was looking at a metal roof with a fan shaped as a star in agony, I lifted my head to see that I was laying on a bed in a circular room with patterns everywhere "DEAN!" I shouted

A couple hours later of shouting the thirst hit me like a bullet, then the headaches I couldn't cope I started having hallucinations

"Why would you do this to me, look at yourself" a voice said from in the room

"Micheal, no.. your dead"

"Don't treat me like I meant nothing to you"

"Remember when I stood up for you your whole life"

"Well I can handle myself now"

"No, remember when mum nearly hit you that one day and I took the hit for you! Yeah you remember that! Well I wish I'd let her"

"That was years ago and mum should have hit me that day thats funny cause she hit me everyday and you did nothing, ONE TIME YOU SAVE ME AND YOU SAY YOUR A HERO"

"No, I DIED FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO!" He shouted at my face

"I didn't have a choice" I cried

"I'm sorry Michael but I need to go back right now before I kill them"

"Do you love Dean"

"Do I love Dean?… I don't have a heart to love anymore"

"Well boo-hoo princess"

"Bobby!"

"You selfish bitch, I treated you like a daughter and this is how you betray me"

With Bobby and Michael shouting at me I couldn't cope

"Dean please if you can hear me just sit in the room please I can't cope with Bobby and Michael shouting at me please… Sam you've been where I am you know how this feels please just help me" I cried with my lungs pulsating through my chest…

A blackout was the only way out

I woke up with my body shaking and Dean and Sam holding me tight to the floor

"Wh.. wh.. what's hap..happening"

"You had a fit over the blood but everything gonna be ok" Sam says calm as Dean couldn't speak "Dean.. I'm sorry" I say calming down

"Why are you sorry"

"For what I've turned into"

"Your not a monster"

"I am Dean we all know I am"

"Hell didn't make me a monster it just changed me… in a better way"

"I just need a little more"

"No you need to stay off of that stuff... please"

"Dean" I cried

"I'll look after you now, Lucifer won't get you"

"I highly doubt that" Lucifer Said from behind

The next second I was standing next to him weak, as the boys stood up Lucifer closed the door with a lock

"Lucifer don't you touch her"

"Have you missed daddy"

"Get off me" I shouted as he pulled up his sleeve Then cut his upper arm and held it at my throat "See I'm giving you what you need"

"No Max!" I felt the blood driving down my throat warming my body it was like drinking vodka with coke warming up the dead inside. I straightened up and looked through the small hatch looking in on Sam and Dean

"Hasn't she got pretty eyes" Lucifer says sarcastic

"NO!" Dean yelled

"Give us a minute" I ordered

"Maxy I think we should go now"

"NO! , give us a minute" He jumped as I shouted then disappeared upstairs

"Max don't let this define who you are"

"Oh Sammy I know what I am, I'm a soldier and I never want to go back to the weak little girl like I was before I'm always gonna be this bitch and guess what I like it"

"Max please, you where so close to being free" Dean pleaded

"I'm sorry Dean but just remember I did love you.. and now I'm free" I laughed

"Maxine we need to talk" a voice said behind me

"Cass, I haven't got much time but I guess the king of hell can wait"

"Your doing the wrong thing"

"Oh says you… sometimes you gotta do bad things and go a bit… wild"

"You've hanged out with Meg way too much" Dean shouted through the door

"I can't let you go to Lucifer"

He looks at the door as it opens, I lifted my hand and forced Cass to the left side of the room, Dean and Sam leaped at me making us all fall but I retaliated and kicked them away then quickly rushed to the door and grabbed a small knife on the way but someone grabbed my leg and without a thought I swung round and stabbed them in the back

"Dean" I shouted as I realised who I'd hit

"Dean!" Sam shouted

"Fucking hell Dean why couldn't you just let me go"

"To see if you could hurt me"

"Dean are you ok" Sam pushed though to lift Dean up

"Yes I'm fine it was just a scratch" I felt my eyes again turn back to normal as so did my heart "Dean I'm sorry but this isn't me, I can't hurt you anymore" I shouted

"Then stay"

"I can't"

"Wait where's Lucifer" Sam whispered

But it was too late Lucifer had already crept back down and stood behind me

"If I can't have her no one will" He said while stabbing a blade through my chest as Dean screamed But Lucifer grabbed hold of me and flew off leaving them thinking I'm dead.

Woke up on a metal bed like before in Hell, it was the same cell with the same smell

"Well that went well" Lucifer says leaning against my cell

"Why aren't I dead"

"You didn't think I would actually kill you"

"Fine well what's your next big idea"

"I dunno but playing with the Winchesters is fun right.. I looked the bit where you told him you loved him"

"I do love him"

"Now" Lucifer shouted Two demons came in dragging a bloody body and dropped it at my feet

"What's this about"

"Lets see how much you love him, if you try her that means you are mine and if you resist our temptation I will let you go"

"That's not fair" I shouted

"Bye" As he walked away I couldn't stop staring at the body, it was a lady or used to be and it was definitely a demon, the stench filled the room like gass it was impossible to ignore but I stood my ground for a while… After a few days Lucifer came back but angry,

"What has happened to you y.. your not you any more"

"I don't want to be angry all the time any more, I just can't I'm not strong enough"

He unlocked the door and walked in with anger, he grabbed my hair and pulled me to the body

"Can't you smell that, doesn't it make your blood boil not tasting the lovely warm blood"

"No, please" "I'm the one begging you to drink it" he laughed He slammed me down on the body, with the slight drip of blood I couldn't stop, I was addicted.

They moved me to a different room, this room had no windows or no holes in the door or walls but scratch marks all over the walls, Everyday they would drop another body in the closed room and immediately close the door it was like a prison but they were just waiting till I was strong enough or angry enough to fight.

And I was.

Carry on my wayward son

They'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more.


End file.
